


The Surprise Trip

by livefree_13, treya_barton



Series: The Surprise Trip [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Blowjobs, Bottom!Yu, Cat snuggles, Character Study, Drunk Sex, Excessive Lube, Exhibitionism, Fanart, Fear of Flying, Fluff and Smut, Frotting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Onsen sex, Post-Canon, Public Sex, Romantic Fluff, Sex in suits, Sexting, Shower Sex, anxiety and comfort, condom usage, flight phobia, hair tugging kink, handjobs, light rimming, mutual handjobs, tags are officially all updated!, top!yosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefree_13/pseuds/livefree_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/treya_barton/pseuds/treya_barton
Summary: Yu has a surprise in store for Yosuke's birthday.  He plans a romantic trip to Hokkaido and tells him about it the day they're leaving!  Follow them along their journey as they take in the different sights that Hokkaido has to offer~





	1. First Stop: Hakodate

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/26256737@N06/43493690502/in/dateposted/)

Yosuke hated getting up early for work.  Even though Yu would always get up with him, making breakfast and sending Yosuke off to his early morning radio DJ gig on a pleasant note, Yosuke dreaded it, and a small part of him missed his old late-night job right outside of college.  However, an early morning position was a big step up for his career and also a hefty pay increase, which meant he and Yu were finally able to afford to get a house instead of having to stay in the same apartment they had been renting together since college.  Yu was a social worker, and while it was a very rewarding job, it did not pay very well, so to Yosuke’s surprise he found himself the main breadwinner for the couple.  The 23-year-old, soon to be 24, had always expected his partner to get a high paying job as a doctor or lawyer, but honestly had not been surprised when he had chosen to be a social worker instead.  Yu was always trying to help people after all.

Thus, he dragged himself out of bed as always, wondering how Yu always seemed to manage to wake up earlier to start on breakfast, even though he didn’t have to go into work until later in the morning.  Yu said he enjoyed getting up early, and he always watched in anticipation when Yosuke ate breakfast in his sleep deprived state, taking pleasure out of the brunet enjoying his food.  Yosuke was surprised when this morning he found Yu sitting at the dining room table with a cup of tea in his hand while he gently pet their calico cat named Hana.  Usually he would have a full spread traditional Japanese breakfast laid out, wanting to ensure Yosuke had enough energy for the start of his day, but instead he simply had some toast set out for him along with some fruit.  And sitting next to him on the floor were two packed suitcases.

“Uh, partner?  What’s going on?” Yosuke asked in confusion, scratching at his messy hair that he hadn’t bothered to brush into place yet.  He yawned while Yu gave him that slight grin that always meant he had a surprise in store.

“Drink some coffee first and then I’ll tell you,” Yu said, gently setting their cat on the floor as he stepped into the kitchen to pour Yosuke a cup.  Yu was more of a tea drinker and always made himself a glass every morning while brewing a pot of coffee for Yosuke who would drink at least two cups in order to wake up in the morning.

“Ok, you want to be all mysterious this morning, I get it,” Yosuke said, plopping down into his usual seat next to Yu and spreading butter and strawberry jam onto his toast.  He took a bite as Yu set down his favorite mug which had featherman characters on it, already ready with the amount of sugar and flavored creamer Yosuke preferred.  While he needed coffee, it was incredibly bitter and he needed something to make it palatable.  Hana sidled up to Yosuke, weaving herself between his legs and nudging her head against his shin until he reached down to scratch her ears.  Yu grinned and pulled her away, picking her back up into his lap as he finished his tea.

Once Yosuke had finished his toast and was on his second cup of coffee, Yu decided to explain.  “I’ve been saving up to take us on a trip,” he explained, and Yosuke’s eyes widened before he began coughing as he choked while taking a sip of his coffee.

“What?!  When is this trip?” he asked.  “I need to plan to take off work…”

Yu grinned mischievously.  “We leave today,” he declared.  “I planned this as a surprise with your boss.  You already have the week off.”

Yosuke stared at Yu for several moments, mouth slightly open.  “You’re joking,” he said hesitantly, for his boyfriend sometimes had a strange sense of humor.

“Why don’t you call him and find out,” Yu grinned, finishing up his tea and setting his cup down.  He waited patiently as Yosuke fumbled for his phone, before calling the station.  His eyes locked onto Yu’s as his boss picked up.

“Hey, I’m trying to confirm something,” Yosuke said.  He immediately could tell by his boss’s reaction that there really was something going on, because he had that false sound of interest people used when they were trying to hide something when he replied.  “Yu said that I’m going on vacation this week?  And that he planned it with you and I’m actually scheduled to be off?”

“Yup!  We’re using it for our segment this morning when your stand-in fills in for you this week,” his boss replied excitedly.  “Your partner already agreed to make sure you’re able to phone in at the start of the show so we can hear your reaction to the surprise.  I was happy to help out – you’ve done a great job with this segment and definitely deserve the break.  See you in a week, kid!”

Yosuke immediately hung up and tossed his phone onto the table.  “I can’t believe you got my boss involved,” he groaned.  “And now I have to call in for a segment on my own show?”

Yu’s face fell slightly.  “You don’t like the surprise?” he asked, and Yosuke sighed.

“I love it, you know I love it,” he said.  “I just…I hate things being dropped on me like this.  It’s too early in the morning,” he groaned.

Yu grinned at him, before taking his empty mug and plate and going to rinse it off in the sink.  “Who’s going to watch Hana while we’re gone?” Yosuke asked curiously.  “And where are we going on this trip?”

“Rise’s in town and agreed to look after her,” Yu replied.  “She was more than happy to be in on the surprise.  And as for your second question – that’s a secret.”

Yosuke groaned again, but Yu gave him a gentle peck on the cheek.  “I think you’re going to love it.  Don’t worry.  I just wanted to make sure you enjoyed your birthday this year since you got stuck working the night shift last year which I know brought you down.”

Yosuke’s eyes widened.  He had been so busy with his new show, he had completely forgot his birthday was coming up.  “Partner,” he gasped, and Yu smiled fondly.  “You didn’t have to,” Yosuke sighed.

“I wanted to.  You deserve it.  Now, go get dressed.  Or we’ll be late for the train,” Yu grinned, before shooing him back into their bedroom and finishing up some final preparations for the trip.  Yu was wearing his usual polo, this one a light blue that Yosuke had picked out when trying to add some more color to his wardrobe, and white pants.  Even though it was hot outside, he always preferred long pants to shorts and it never seemed to bother him.  Yosuke, meanwhile, changed into one of his many brightly colored band t-shirts and signature red cargo pants, noting that his headphones were missing and figuring Yu had packed them away already for the trip. 

“Is this ok?” Yosuke asked as he left the room, and Yu nodded appraisingly. 

“You look good,” he grinned, causing Yosuke to flush slightly.  They both gave Hana a final pet goodbye before heading out the door with their suitcases, heading down the street to the closest entrance to the subway.  Yu led them through the crowd, making their way over to a specific terminal that allowed them to get on a special bullet train that would lead them to Hakodate.

Yosuke blinked in surprise before turning to Yu.  “We’re going to Hokkaido?” he asked, his voice squeaking in excitement.

Yu grinned before nodding his head.  “Yes, we will be spending the week travelling throughout Hokkaido.  I figured it would be a nice escape from the heat and humidity.”

Yosuke reached out and pulled Yu in for a grateful hug, smiling happily when Yu hugged him back. “This is going to be the best birthday ever, partner,” he said excitedly, and Yu grinned in reply.  The train arrived right on time as usual, and Yosuke and Yu settled in and got their stuff situated just in time for Yosuke to make his quick call into the radio station before the train departed.  He and his coworker who was standing in for him traded some quick banter about the surprise and his reaction to it before he promised he would let his listeners know how the trip went when he returned and hung up.  Shortly after that, the train began its 4 hour trip to Hakodate from Tokyo, and Yu and Yosuke settled in for the long ride.

* * *

The train ride was going to be long but "relaxing", as Yu had put it. Though it was still _way_ too early in the morning for Yosuke (always would be, no matter how many years he ended up working the morning show), the coffee had done an incredible job of waking him up. That, coupled with the excitement of Yu's surprise, there was very little chance of a nap. Which was perfect. Because he'd only be on this train for - he checked his watch - _4 more hours . . ._

He glanced at his significant other. Yu was peacefully gazing out over the vastness of the country fields that lay beyond the sprawl of the major city which their train would be cutting through for miles. He didn't know a smile had formed at one corner of his mouth until Yu looked at him back.

The grin Yosuke got in return let him know precisely what his face must have looked like while he'd been spying. Yu looked him up and down silently - a little languidly and unfortunately too briefly - just enough to give Yosuke an idea of Yu's intent in that stare. A second later, those eyes were back on the green, expansive fields, and Yosuke was left sitting there with heat spreading into his cheeks.

Turning his smile into a frustrated frown, he lolled his foot to the left and kicked Yu's shoe. He'd never dealt well with being ignored.

Yu glanced down at Yosuke's shoe but seemed pretty resolved not to look at his boyfriend directly - and that _definitely_ didn't aggravate Yosuke's boredom at all.  Yosuke sucked on his teeth, growing one notch above annoyed, adjusting in his seat so he'd have a bit better access, and then kicked his shoe again.

This time Yu kicked him back, pointedly – _stop that_. _You're twenty-four now_ , was the look on his face.

So Yosuke did it once again, and Yu had to use both of his feet to _capture Yosuke's foot like a ninja,_ which meant Yosuke was forced to use his other foot to heel-kick his way out of the bear trap, which he did eventually manage to do.

Huffing, but liberated, Yosuke sat back up in his seat and adjusted his jacket. Yu, meanwhile, sat there looking way too damn smug. Yosuke glanced around, moping when he saw they'd already earned a sour glance from a passenger in the other aisle of the car. Well, that hadn't taken long . . .

Yosuke wasn't sold on resolving himself to staring at fields for another three and half hours, but it looked like no matter what he ended up doing, Yu wasn't going to be paying him any attention. So much for it being his birthday . . . but, at least the view was pretty?

He affixed the headphones to his ears and hit Shuffle on his player, hoping that his batteries would last the entire trip. 

 

Which of course they didn't. Yosuke had relied on the very weak hope that the player had more juice than he remembered since he'd neglected to find his charger last night. That hadn't lasted long – about forty-five minutes or so. Plenty of train ride left to enjoy. _Great!_

Out of lack of literally anything to do, he studied Yu again, noticing that now he had his head resting back on the seat, eyes sleepily transfixed on the passing scenery. How long could someone really sit there and look at fields? Yu could, apparently, for over an hour.

Yosuke deftly worked his phone out from his pocket, trying to keep the mischievous smirk from creeping over his mouth.  He heard Yu's phone go off and almost blew his cover with a laugh when the whole car heard his text tone on full volume. Easily figuring out the culprit, Yu's eyes snapped to his instantly and he slapped a palm over his pants pocket to switch off the sound.

A few seconds later, a distinct buzzing sound emanated between them. Most of the car probably couldn't hear it, but it was loud enough to get Yu's attention again.  Yu cleared his throat and continued pointedly looking out of the window.

So, Yosuke kept going.

By the fourth text, Yu had clearly had enough. He finally huffed, fishing his phone out of his pocket and flipping it open to scroll through the screen full of texts.

**Yosuke** _09:35_  
_Prtnr_

**Yosuke** _09:36_  
_Prtnr_

**Yosuke** _09:38_  
_Hey prtnr_

**Yosuke** _09:38_  
_P a r t n e r_

Clearly, all very important. Yu smiled despite himself. It wasn't that Yu didn't _want_ to talk to Yosuke; talking to Yosuke was one of his favorite things, actually. And, he'd had a feeling Yosuke would have an issue with the first train ride. Yu had been hoping beyond hope that the nice country view might be relaxing for the both of them, but evidently Yosuke had just found it boring.

He typed out a response and sent it, intent on getting the better of him anyway.  Yosuke's ding went off and the young man bit this lip in excitement as he watched the text come in.

**> Partner** _09:40_  
_Yosuke._

Yosuke pulled his mouth to the side in a frown. That was underwhelming. But, at least he had his attention! He set to work trying to keep it for as long as possible.  
  
_< im bored_  
  
**> Partne**r _09:41_  
_I can tell. Did your mp3 die?_  
  
_< Yep :( _

_< Prtnr_

_< im bored. Its my bday n im bored_  
  
**> Partner** _09:43_  
_I'm not sure what to tell you, Yosuke. Did you charge your player last night?_  
  
< _No. Y r u bein so mean_  
  
**> Partner** _09:45_  
_I'm not. I'm just not sure what you expect me to do about your boredom._  
  
_< its my bday._  
  
Across from him, Yu sighed heavily, hurriedly typing a reply. Yosuke could tell from here by the way he hit the buttons that he was getting annoyed all over again and felt just the faintest thrill at that.  
  
**> Partner** _09:45_  
_We've established that._  
  
Yosuke stuck his tongue out as he replied.  
  
_< so u shud b nice 2 me._  
  
He watched Yu crack his neck in aggravation before shooting him a playful smile, and Yosuke had to put a hand to his mouth to stifle the chuckle.  
  
**> Partner** _09:47_  
_I love you._  
  
Yosuke grinned victoriously, immediately responding.  
  
< _okay thas bettr :)_  
  
He watched the other man's face intently as he typed out and sent his next message, already imagining his reaction when he read it.    
  
< _also u look hot 2day_  
  
And he wasn't disappointed, as Yu didn't react at all except to stare pointedly at him, his mouth stretched into an unamused line.  
  
**> Partner **09:49  
_Yosuke. No._  
  
_< Wut im just payin u a compmnt_  
  
Yosuke bit his lip and cast his eyes over to Yu, who looked to still be mulling over Yosuke's text. He wasn't typing. His heart nearly sank when Yu flipped his phone closed and rest it in his lap, his eyes rising to meet Yosuke's, a weird mix of amused and stern.  
  
Yosuke twitched another frown and decided he wasn't going to let up.  
  
_< well??_  
  
Yu sighed deeply at the feeling of another vibrating text alert and flipped his phone back open. Yosuke didn't miss the creeping smile as Yu responded back. 

**> Partner **09:51  
_You look amazing today, Yosuke._  
  
_< good boy _  
  
Yu cracked his neck again.  
  
**> Partner** 09:52  
_You're insufferable this morning._  
  
_< Wut??? D: _  
  
**> Partner **09:53  
_And I want to punish you_.  
  
Okay. So now the heat in his cheeks was rushing into his groin. The palm he held his phone in began to sweat just a little as he typed back, fingers a little shakier than he would have preferred.  
  
_< like how_  
  
**> Partner** 09:54  
_Like I'm going to fuck you when we get to the hotel how._  
  
“Holy shit,” he mumbled. His lips felt numb and his thighs went weak and he felt himself hit the seam of his shorts helplessly.   
  
_> dosnt sound like a punishment if u ask me _  
  
His fingers were really shaking now. He switched hands, the other one a little dryer, and wiped his palm down his pantsleg.  
  
**> Partner** 09:56  
_It will be when you want to cum and I won't let you._  
  
_< wudnt mind cuming now actually _  
  
**> Partner **09:58  
_Nice try, but we’re in a train full of people._  
  
He caught the groan at the last second, and it thankfully died in his throat.  
  
_< fuck prtnr_  
  
**> Partner** 10:00  
_Might want to zip up your jacket in the meantime. ;)_  
  
And Yosuke did.

 

The train ride should have given him plenty of time to cool off. It should have given _Yu_ plenty of time to cool off, too, now that Yosuke thought about it - calm, collected Yu, as he carried their bags from the station and into the condo with an even voice and a cool smile-

-And pounced on Yosuke the second the door closed behind them.

Yosuke heard the bags hit the floor with a menacing thud, and his heart hit his throat when he caught the look on Yu’s face in the dark, through the broken light from the window - hungry and alluring.

Yu took Yosuke in his arms and all Yosuke could feel was Yu’s tongue in his mouth, and then his heart melted, and swam with a warm glow down into his stomach to settle calmly there, his fingers raking up Yu’s back and into his hair to tangle and tug on the strands teasingly. Yu pulled back from the kiss and they panted into each other’s mouths in the dark, until Yu traced his thumb over his lips and Yosuke had to kiss him again.

They stumbled from the entrance through the darkened entryway, completely unaware of where they were going. When Yosuke’s head knocked into the edge of a doorframe (“ _-Ow!_ Dammit!”), both boys decided they should at least find a lamp.

Yu could faintly make out the shape of one on a nearby table and flicked it. Yosuke, still rubbing the growing lump on his head, stared dubiously at the lamp Yu had just turned on.

“Uh, partner,” he started, and could already see a small smile on Yu’s face as he continued to stare at the lamp. “What the hell is that?”

“Huh, what do you mean?” Yu asked, genuinely perplexed if the look on his face was any indication.

“What you do mean, ‘what do I mean’? _That!_ ” Yosuke pointed directly at the lamp, dumbfounded. 

Yu looked back at the shapely lamp and back at Yosuke with the same goofy smile. “It’s a cat lamp.”

“Yeah,” Yosuke agreed, noting its smooth, black curves that formed the body and vanished into a garish, beaded lampshade adorned with two black cat ears. “Why does our room have a cat lamp?”

And then, like a bolt of lightning, a horrid thought struck Yosuke, his face falling in dismay. “Oh, no . . .” he mumbled, as he turned around and went through the door whose frame his head had just unceremoniously cracked into. He quickly flicked on another distinctly cat-shaped lamp near the bed.

Light flooded the small room, and yep. They were surrounded by cats.

Cat rug. Cat pattern on the bed sheets. _Cat clock?!_ “Oh my god,” Yosuke groaned, turning to his partner standing sheepishly in the doorway, silently appreciating the bounty of cat paraphernalia they’d be surrounded by for another 24 hours.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/26256737@N06/41877213460/in/dateposted/)

Yosuke huffed and stood with his arms crossed in the middle of the small bedroom, almost at a complete loss. Okay, that cat clock would _definitely_ have to go . . .

“Dude! You really expect to . . . ‘ _do it_ ’ in here?! With all this cat-shaped crap everywhere?!”

Yu, already focused on another cute cat-shaped thing in the room (this one a throw pillow with long, yarny whiskers), snapped to attention at Yosuke’s protesting. He blushed slightly. “Cat- _themed_. And why not?”

Yosuke hung in his head and groaned. “You can’t be serious!”

“The cat things aren’t that distracting, are they?” Yu seemed to be composing himself now and began stalking towards him slowly.

Yosuke gawked and gestured at _all_ of the room. “Dude, they’re everywhere!” And even Yosuke couldn’t keep his laughter out of his exasperated tone. “Partner, why,” he groaned, chuckling and rubbing at his temples. 

When Yosuke looked back up at him pleadingly, Yu had an incredibly guilty smile on his face. Yu flicked his eyes down and dragged them slowly back up Yosuke’s form, and Yosuke could see the subtle gnawing want he’d glimpsed earlier rise again into his expression.

A part of Yosuke didn’t care about that. But another part of him did. The part of him that remembered those stupid text conversations and what they’d promised. That part sprung to life inside his shorts as the look on Yu’s face became more convincing, and as he neared, and as his boyfriend gingerly reached out a hand to brush a bang out of his eyes.

Yosuke swallowed at the light touch of his fingertips. Yu licked his lips playfully, and suddenly Yosuke found himself in Yu’s arms. He used both his hands to bring Yu’s mouth flush against his, breathing him in, letting Yu walk them backwards towards the . . . (sigh) " _cat-themed"_ bed.

When Yosuke’s legs hit the mattress, he opened his eyes out of instinct, instantly met with the sight of that tacky cat-clock with the swinging tail pendulum. _Ugh._

“Can we take down the _clock_ at least?” he whined, as Yu captured his mouth in another very heated kiss which successfully killed his train of thought.

“No.” Yu sounded baffled, almost as though it were the silliest thing Yosuke could have asked, He immediately dove in for another deep kiss and Yosuke broke away at once.

“It’s got creepy, bulging eyes,” Yosuke argued. “ _Please?_ ”

“No,” Yu said again, this time more resound. He brought his hands to Yosuke’s cheeks and pushed his tongue into his mouth to quiet him, but what he got instead was a half-abandoned moan that resonated through both their mouths and sent desire tumbling happily to sink down into their thighs. 

Yu breathed deep into the kiss and pushed Yosuke flat on the bed, crawling over him and recapturing his lips.

Yosuke was thrilled when Yu wouldn’t stop kissing him. They hadn’t made out in what felt like years (okay, weeks), and Yosuke felt renewed as Yu’s tongue slowly explored his mouth with the same precision and finesse it always did. The only issue with this, really, was that Yosuke's body was already at full attention, keyed up and ready for the next level, so it was difficult to lie there and enjoy it for long before his hips started thrusting into empty space.

Yu was kneeling over him, hands on either side, and Yosuke kept trying to tug him down but Yu silently refused. Yosuke tried to be patient, he really did, but god Yu had said he wanted to fuck, and because of their schedules, it had been an embarrassingly long time since they’d done that. Yosuke was ready - or, at the very least, he was ready to move past first base.

He moaned. “Yu-” he bit Yu’s bottom lip- “lay down.”

Instead of obey him, like Yosuke thought he ought to, Yu lifted himself and stood on his knees, towering over Yosuke, his chest heaving and shirt ruffled. His pants were conspicuously tented and Yosuke couldn’t put his palm over it fast enough.

He rubbed the bulge teasingly through his jeans, and Yu’s eyes slid shut. He jutted his hips into the sensation, but he still wouldn’t lie down.

Yosuke was getting ready to grab his hips and _force_ him down when Yu suddenly gasped out, “You mind if we raincheck?”

_Raincheck?!_ Yosuke froze and raised himself up in his elbows. “What . . . ?” His heart sank, and he could hear it in his own voice.

“N-not the whole thing,” Yu rushed to say, “just the sex.” 

“. . . okay?” Yosuke still felt a little confused, but he was _pretty_ sure his feelings weren’t hurt?

Yu smiled, face cocky but flushed. “Don’t worry. I have plans for you.” Yu leaned down to peer into Yosuke’s eyes, who could only lower himself down and stare back. “In the meantime, mind if I do something fun for you?”

He had a wicked, sly grin on his face that Yosuke realized he had really missed these last few weeks. His cheeks heated up at the mere mention of “something fun”, and he smiled to match, arm curling around Yu’s neck and bringing him in for a slow, languid kiss.

There was a bit of a power struggle as Yosuke fought to keep kissing him and Yu kept trying to break away so he could get at Yosuke’s neck. Yu was finally able to dip his chin into the soft curve above his shoulder when Yosuke arched back, helpless to the strong fist tugging back his hair. Yosuke gasped and Yu sucked a mouthful of his warm skin into his mouth, biting gently, nipping lower until his teeth scraped over a collarbone, and kept going.

The combination of Yu’s lips and teeth sliding over his chest and the dull pain from his hair still being pulled - pulled harder now that Yu was getting lower - already had Yosuke’s mouth completely dry, his throat squeaking out begging, grunting sounds. Damn, it had been too long.

When Yu got far enough down his body where his arm could no longer comfortably hold the back of Yosuke’s hair, he let the silken strands slip through his grip and drug his hand down Yosuke’s back to join the other as he tried to remove Yosuke’s shirt. Yosuke lifted his back and Yu yanked it off his head quickly, hands and lips back to work on their slow trail down.

Yosuke was still thin, but he’d filled out quite a bit since high school. He wasn’t so skinny that people gawked, anyway, and the extra weight did make him appear as though he had a little more muscle. Yu certainly seemed to appreciate his body at least, and Yosuke was proud it had only taken him a few years to be satisfied with that. When he was younger, when they first began dating, he’d always been self-conscious about the small things - the slight cavity between his collarbones, his skinny arms, the way his hip bones stuck out from his boxers like he hadn’t eaten in days or something. He remembered Yu putting his mouth over one of those hip bones the first time they started seriously fooling around, and how hot and slick it felt, and how instantly glad it had made him to have those damn things, after all.

Yu’s mouth closed around said hip bone now, fingers pressing into his erection beneath his shorts. They’d grown so much since they got together, but sometimes, Yosuke still felt like the confused kid laying on Yu’s futon, experiencing for the first time what it meant to be loved.

By the time Yu’s hands were unlooping Yosuke’s belt and wrenching the shorts and boxers off his butt, Yosuke had ten trembling fingers wound in the bedsheets.

Yu started painfully slow, dragging his tongue up Yosuke’s cock from base to tip, his tongue flicking the head and causing his erection to twitch skyward. Yu flicked it again, got the same reaction, and then lapped at it teasingly, thick tongue flicking over the skin beneath the head, until Yosuke was wringing the bedsheets and his toes were curling in his socks. He groaned pitifully, desperately trying to resist bucking his hips. Yu’s mouth - _fuck_ Yu’s mouth.

Yosuke breathed his first breath when Yu finally guided his cock between his lips, moaning shakily at the familiar warm, wet suction he hadn’t felt in weeks. The sensations were intense but he thought he could hang on for a little while, maybe. Typically, he lacked both the ability and fortitude to enjoy these for long - which was a real downer, because Yu always tried to do something new and different each time, even after all these years. But Yosuke _couldn’t help it_. Maybe he was just easy, but Yu was _amazing_ with his tongue, and -

“-Ooohh!” Yosuke shot up on his elbows, half-closed eyes blearily focused on Yu’s bobbing head. Yu had slid his fingers behind his ballsack to rub slick fingers over the sensitive strip of skin there. Yosuke’s thighs jerked apart but not wide enough, still trapped in the shorts. “Oooh yeah, ohh . . . ohhh, Yu . . .”

With Yu’s hand where it was, it kind of made Yosuke want to go all the way, even though Yu seemed to want to save that for another time for whatever reason. Which was fine, actually, perfectly fine, because Yosuke could feel the beginnings of his orgasm building in his thighs and at the center-point of pressure where Yu’s hand was stroking. He choked out a moan, paralyzed as the feeling intensified and a rippling pleasure shot into his balls and up through the erection pounding in Yu’s mouth, filling it with his release.

“I’m coming,” he whispered, too late. He could already feel Yu’s throat closing around his tip, which _also_ felt amazing, and which made him whine again as his orgasm peaked.

He was out of breath and lolling on the mattress when Yu pulled off and sat up between Yosuke’s knees. Yosuke’s bones felt too heavy; everything felt too heavy. The first movement he was aware of was Yu trying to take his shorts the rest of the way off, which he only rushed in to help with when it was clear help was no longer needed.

Yu smirked, lips sinfully wet, cheeks bright pink. “Good birthday so far?” He smoothed his hands over and up Yosuke’s bare thighs, causing him to shiver.

“Ngh!” Yosuke twitched and moaned, still too out of it to laugh. “Best . . . birthday . . .” he mumbled happily.

Yu cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked wider. He looked as if he wanted to say something but was holding back. Yosuke was instantly suspicious and desperately wanted to tease it out of him.

“What . . . ?” he asked accusingly, squishing him with his knees.

Yu pried them apart easily and leaned over him - completely silent but smiling - and gave him several long kisses that Yosuke was all too happy to take advantage of. He held the back of Yu’s head with one hand, and with the other, deftly jerked Yu’s belt undone. He needed two hands for the rest of this, so he begrudgingly let go of Yu’s hair to finish the job.

Yu let out a fantastic moan as soon as Yosuke’s hand wrapped around his near-forgotten and painful hard-on. “Y-you don’t have to . . .” he whispered into Yosuke’s open mouth.

“Shut up.”

Yosuke was a little taken aback by just _how_ hard Yu was at first before reminding himself they hadn’t fooled around in a couple of weeks. His cock was incredibly stiff and seemed right on the edge of coming. And Yu. Yu was already gasping, his normally stoic expression pulled into one of intense concentration as the pressure began building inside him.

In silent reverence, Yosuke decided to soak up as many details as he could - the short, broken little groans and how his hips were bucking vigorously into the impassioned tempo Yosuke had set, how his brow knitted together and his lips tightened like he might burst into tears at any second.

A long line of precum drooled from the tip of Yu’s cock and pooled on Yosuke’s stomach. His cock head was soaking wet. Yosuke eyed it in anticipation, wondering if he jerked his wrist like _this_ if it would break the course of his orgasm or catapult it forward.

Yu jerked his hips. “Yosuke . . . !”

Yosuke licked his lips hungrily, feeling victorious as he watched the first ropes of cum streak across his chest. He didn’t slow down, yanking at his cock with the same fervency and adding a few more clever twists until Yu’s hips eventually stopped bucking into them, and it was over.

Yu was panting and Yosuke was surprised to find that he was, too. He was so busy studying the post-orgasmic, blissed-out look on Yu’s face that he didn’t realize he still had a hold of him until Yu eased his hand off and stood up from the bed. He grabbed a few tissues and cleaned them both up. Yosuke begged for more tissues and Yu obliged.

Then, once they were both clean, Yu crashed down on top of him, and Yosuke welcomed him with a breathless grunt.

* * *

Once Yu and Yosuke finally worked out their pent up frustration, they cuddled on the bed for a few moments, Yosuke’s hair even more mussed than usual and even Yu’s usually perfectly swooped bangs were tussled.   Once their breathing evened out and they began to cool off, Yu said, “I have to go get some groceries for dinner,” which caused Yosuke to groan in frustration.

“But we just got here!” he complained.  “Can’t we just order take out?”

Yu turned to look at him.  “If you really want to we can.  But I wanted to cook dinner for your birthday.  It’s why I got us the AirBNB so I could have a kitchen.”

Yosuke’s face immediately softened and he let out a sigh.  “Fine.  I’m coming with you though,” he decided, sitting up and stretching.  He brought a hand up to his hair and winced, realizing he probably looked like a mess.  “After I clean up first,” he muttered.  Yu laughed lightly at him.

“Let’s freshen up real quick,” he agreed, and they both hopped into the shower before changing into fresh clothes and heading outside.  Yu looked up the closest grocery store to their location, needing to get actual produce for the curry he wanted to make, and he was relieved to see there was one within walking distance.  They both headed to the store, holding hands and talking casually about how work had been going for both of them.  Yu still insisted on not revealing anything else about the trip, so Yosuke knew not to nag him about it.

Once they got to the grocery store, Yu revealed that he wanted to make curry since it wouldn’t take too long and still be a filling meal.  Yosuke was immediately excited at the idea since he loved Yu’s curry and they made a little game of trying to figure out the store’s layout and finding the different ingredients first.  Yosuke held it over Yu’s head that he found the produce section before he did, gloating that Yu shouldn’t test the boy who grew up going to and working at Junes.  Yu merely smiled, glad to see his boyfriend in such high spirits.  After they grabbed all of the ingredients, Yu had Yosuke pick out a small cake from the bakery since the room they were staying in didn’t have an oven for him to bake it himself. Yosuke picked out one that was chocolate with strawberries, and they headed back to the apartment so Yu could cook. 

Yosuke kept him company, watching appreciatively as Yu cut up the vegetables and chicken and began sautéing some of the vegetables in the pot to get things started.  Next came the meat and once everything had cooked down enough he then poured in the water and added the potatoes.  Next, he had to let things boil and simmer so the potatoes could soften before adding the curry cubes.  He often made it from scratch at home, but since they were traveling he decided to make the quick version.  He doctored it with some spices from the cupboard, and by the time the rice was ready in the rice cooker, the curry was ready to dish up as well.  “Smells good partner,” Yosuke said excitedly as Yu set down his bowl.  Yu shot a grin at him before making his own bowl and joining him at the table.

They both clapped their hands together and said “Itadakimasu,” before digging in.  Although it wasn’t as good as what Yu could make from scratch, it was still delicious, and Yosuke made pleased sounds as he ate so Yu would know how much he loved it.  “Ok, making dinner was a great idea,” Yosuke decided once they had both finished.  “This was way better than take out.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Yu replied, looking bemused.  He then picked up their dishes to wash, waving away Yosuke who protested that he wanted to help.  “It’s your birthday, remember?  You only reminded me about 20 times on the train,” he teased.

“Look, I was bored and you were ignoring me,” Yosuke huffed, crossing his arms.  “So, what are we going to do tonight, anyway?”

“It’s a surprise,” Yu said lightly, and Yosuke pouted.  He was already tired of that word by this point, even if he was inwardly excited about the mystery.  “Would you like to eat your birthday cake now or after?”

“I’m kind of full at the moment, so I guess after this surprise of yours,” Yosuke decided. 

Yu finished up the dishes before pulling out his phone and calling a cab.  He then dug through their bags and pulled out two jackets which surprised Yosuke.  “What are those for?” he asked as Yu tossed him his jacket.

“Where we’re going it can get chilly at night,” Yu replied enigmatically, and Yosuke stared at him incredulously again.

“Ok…” he said, sliding the jacket on.  He was now trying to puzzle out what they could be doing that would be chilly during the summer.  Yu then got the notification that their taxi had arrived, and he gestured for Yosuke to follow him back outside.  Their taxi driver was waiting for them next to the car and opened the door for them, giving a slight bow before closing the door once they had gotten settled.  Yu had already given their destination when he called the taxi, and he had requested the driver keep it a surprise for Yosuke explaining that it was his birthday.  The driver played along and headed out without any announcement as to where they would be going.

So, Yosuke was pleasantly surprised as they drove closer to Mt. Hakodate, starting to figure out where Yu was probably taking them.  The night view of the city from the mountaintop was supposed to be very romantic, and Yosuke felt himself blush slightly.  That would totally be something Yu would surprise him with.  Sure enough, they eventually pulled up at the Mt. Hakodate Ropeway, a cable car that brought them to the top of the mountain.  Yu paid the taxi driver and they both stepped out and walked up to the ropeway entrance, where Yu pulled out tickets he had already pre-purchased.  “Just how much money are you spending on this trip,” Yosuke hissed, feeling a bit anxious now.

“Don’t worry about it,” Yu said, placing a chaste kiss against his mouth in a reassuring way.  “I saved up for this all year.  I wanted to ensure you had a good time.  Plus, this is a trip for me too.  And our first as a couple.”  He squeezed Yosuke’s hand as the cable car arrived and they both stepped inside.  Since it was a weeknight, it was pretty empty compared to how it would be on weekends, and they had the car to themselves on the trip up.  They stood close to the window facing the cityscape so they could take in the view as the cable car began to make its three minute ascent to the top of the mountain.  Yosuke let out a breath as they cleared the treeline and the cityscape came into focus, a dazzling glow of lights surrounded by two dark arcs on each side where water flanked both sides of the city.

“This really is romantic,” he muttered to himself, and Yu watched him with silent affection.  Once the car reached the top, they walked out to the viewing platform, leaning into each other for warmth in the chilly mountain air.  They stared out at the city silently, the bright lights contrasting with the surrounding dark allowing them to feel relaxed after they had spent most of the day traveling.  It really was a sight that calmed the soul.  After enjoying the quiet for a bit, Yosuke eventually pulled out his phone to snap a picture to share with their friends.  He dropped it in their group chat before immediately muting notifications, knowing that they would probably get hounded by the others over details about the trip.  He and Yu could share that with them once they got back.  For now, they headed back down the ropeway so they could take a cab back to their room to spend the rest of the evening together.

* * *

When they got back to the room, Yosuke still had stars in his eyes. The whole evening had been so expertly planned, so painstakingly well-orchestrated, that he marveled internally what the rest of this trip was going to be like if _tonight_ had already been . . . well, perfect.

He was replaying the scene of the view in his mind and didn’t notice that Yu had his eyes on him, that he was smiling gently as they removed their shoes and jackets. He didn’t notice that Yu was ready to kiss him again until a strong hand guided his chin, snapping him out of his reverie, and did so. They stood in the doorway for what could have been most of the night, softly, languidly rolling their tongues together.

Yosuke wanted to keep telling him how amazing that had been, the view and the ride and just, all of it. He was still excited; his heart was still thrumming from the thrill of the car lift and the wind in his hair. How warm Yu’s hand had been. How peaceful it felt to be in a place he’d never been to and be home at the exact same time.

They shuffled through the bedroom doorway into the near pitch-black room, slowly taking off their clothes. Yosuke separated from him only to slide Yu’s shirt over his head, and then his own. Yu followed him, fluid and at his every whim, completely resistless as Yosuke’s nimble fingers made quick work of his jeans and forced them down.

Yosuke guided him into bed, the faint rustle of the sheets the only noise apart from the sounds of their mouths meeting and brushing over skin. Yosuke had two desperate fists wound in Yu’s hair, urging him to lie down on top, and when their chests finally met, hearts pounding behind them, Yosuke exhaled into Yu’s mouth.

Yosuke said his name, and Yu said his name back, and their hips ground together beneath the sheets.

Yosuke, miles away from home with the only person he trusted implicitly, didn’t know what awaited him tomorrow. Maybe it wouldn’t - _couldn’t_ \- get any better than this. But he was willing to bet that Yu would pull out every stop to prove him wrong. And he had to admit - as far as birthday trips went, tonight had been one hell of a start.


	2. Second Stop: Otaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For their second day on their trip through Hokkaido, Yosuke and Yu have a relaxing stay at a famous ryokan outside of Otaru.

The next morning, they both woke up later than usual, exhausted after how busy it was the day before.  They were tangled up in each other, Yu’s arms around Yosuke while he was snuggled against his chest.  Yosuke was actually the first to wake, groggily coming to as he started to register how overheated and gross he felt.  He also was facing away from Yu so the first thing he saw was that damn cat clock in the room which immediately made him tense.  That woke Yu up who asked sleepily, “What’s up, partner?” into his ear.  When Yu was half asleep he sounded almost husky, and it made Yosuke’s stomach twist in appreciation.

However, he refused to do anything until he was clean again and by this point he figured the sheets really should be washed first too.  So, it would probably have to wait until they arrived at their next location.  “Just looking at that damn clock,” Yosuke grumbled, before starting to pull away from Yu.

Yu grumbled against his back and tried to latch onto Yosuke, who struggled to pull away.  “Partner…PARTNER…Yu!  I feel gross,” he whined, and Yu sighed before loosening his grip.  Yosuke got out of bed and turned to look at Yu who was shooting him a betrayed look.  He sighed while running a hand through his hair, wincing at how tangled it was.  “Are you going to join me or are you going to lie there being grumpy?” Yosuke finally asked, and Yu sighed before climbing out after him.

Once they were in the shower and began rinsing off, Yosuke began washing Yu’s back and surprised him by suddenly pressing kisses along his neck and shoulders, causing the tension to dissolve from his body.  “Yosuke?” Yu breathed, as Yosuke then pressed himself against Yu’s back and wrapped him in a hug before placing his head on his shoulder.

“Hmm?” he asked, a grin on his face.

“What’s that for?” Yu smiled back.

“Just trying to get back on your good side,” Yosuke teased, before pulling away and gently squeezing Yu’s shoulder for a quick massage.

“I thought I was supposed to be spoiling you this trip,” Yu replied, but Yosuke could hear the pleased tone in his voice.

Yosuke shrugged.  “Doesn’t mean I can’t show my appreciation,” he said.  After their long and relaxing shower, they then changed before heading back into the kitchen for breakfast.

That’s when Yosuke realized they didn’t eat any of his cake yesterday.  It was a small cake and could easily be eaten by two people.  “Well, partner, as much as I love your cooking, I vote we have cake for breakfast so we don’t have to carry this with us to your next surprise,” Yosuke commented.

Yu rolled his eyes, but he didn’t disagree.  “Sure, I guess we can do cake for breakfast,” he replied.  He then got coffee started for Yosuke before getting water boiling for his own tea.  Once their beverages were ready, they both sat down at the table with half of the cake sitting on a plate in front of them.  They then dug in, chatting with one another as they ate, surprised by how good the cake was since they had picked it up at the grocery store.  Eventually, Yu looked up and peered at Yosuke with slightly narrowed eyes.  “You’ve got something, right here,” he said, reaching forward as if he was going to wipe something away from his mouth.  Instead, he smeared chocolate icing along Yosuke’s cheek who immediately gave him a look of betrayal.

“Narukami Yu, you did not just wipe icing across my face,” he said in horror, reaching up and grimacing when he felt it.  Yu began to laugh while Yosuke frowned at him before sticking his finger in his own icing and staring menacingly at Yu.  His boyfriend was laughing too hard to notice and so was not expecting it when he suddenly got icing spread along his nose.

“I guess I deserved that,” Yu admitted, before leaning forward to kiss the icing off Yosuke’s face while simultaneously spreading more onto his other check.  Yosuke grimaced before wiping some along Yu’s neck before pulling him in for a full kiss.  Both of their mouths tasted like chocolate and strawberries, and they became lost in tasting each other for several minutes until they finally slowly pulled away.

“Looks like we have to get cleaned up again,” Yu smiled cheekily, and Yosuke sighed. 

He then took a good look at Yu’s face covered in smudges of chocolate and began to laugh.  “Partner, you look so dumb,” Yosuke cackled, and Yu smiled fondly at him.

“You should look at yourself,” he chuckled, and Yosuke immediately pulled closer to him while pulling out his phone. 

“I think this is something we’ll have to share with everyone else,” Yosuke said cheerfully.  “They need to see how dumb their leader can look sometimes.”

Yu smiled fondly at Yosuke, glad to see him in such a good mood, and happily leaned in closer for their selfie.  While Yosuke sent it to the group chat, he grabbed their plates and cups and cleaned up.  They then went back to the bathroom to rinse off their faces before packing up and heading down to the train station.  Yu used the AirBNB app to check out from their room along the way.  “Do I get any hints about where we’re heading next?” Yosuke asked, immediately groaning when Yu motioned like he was zipping his lips closed.  The only thing Yosuke did learn is that they were going to Otaru once they arrived at the platform they would wait for the train on.

While they waited, Yosuke began to look up the amount of time it would take, grimacing once he realized it was another 4 hour train ride but glad that both his phone and his music player were fully charged this time.  He wouldn’t be so bored being able to play his mobile games while listening to music.  Otaru was a little city right outside of Sapporo and had a canal running through it which was pretty quaint.  Yosuke was curious as to what Yu had planned this time and where they would be staying.

One 4 hour train ride later, which was much calmer than the previous one, they finally arrived at the Otaru station and got off.  Yu already had a taxi waiting for them and just like before had arranged for the driver not to mention where they were going.  Thus, Yosuke was completely surprised when they pulled up at Kourakuen, a traditional ryokan about 10 minutes out from the city.  Yosuke’s mouth dropped open as they pulled up, and Yu watched him with a pleased expression on his face.  A slight blush suddenly graced Yosuke’s face and Yu heard him mutter to himself, “This is our first time staying at a ryokan as a couple.”  Yu’s smile widened as he imagined the places Yosuke’s mind was drifting at the moment.

“Ready to go check in?” Yu asked casually as their driver opened the door before heading to pull their bags out of the trunk.

“Am I dreaming ?” Yosuke replied, and Yu laughed.

“I assure you, this isn’t a dream,” he replied.  The ryokan was a mix of traditional Japanese architecture with some modern touches.  It had large glass windows in some areas, but still used tatami mats and used a lot of wood and sliding paper walls.  Everything inside was open and inviting, and a lot of the furniture in the lounge areas was modern as well.  The lighting was warm and soft which made both of them feel very comfortable as they took off their shoes and slid into the slippers set out for them to wear.  They were immediately greeted at the door and offered drinks as they went through the check in process, which both of them found refreshing after their long trip. 

When they were finally led to their room, Yosuke thought his heart was going to stop.  The main room was large and open with a traditional low table with cushions containing backrests for them to sit in.  There was a snack already set out for them along with some tea so they could rest as they got settled.  Their maid scheduled what time they would want to take dinner that night and showed them where their yukata where already laid out and ready for them to change into.  There was also an indoor seating area with large glass windows facing the gardens located on the grounds, and they even had a private onsen that overlooked the gardens as well.  Yosuke peeked at it from the windows, and his heart beat in anticipation of getting to use it.  “Let’s change and go for a walk in the garden,” Yu suggested, and Yosuke immediately nodded.  They could unpack later.

* * *

Yosuke was glad Yu suggested they change into their yukata; the breezy fabric felt nice against his skin in the early summer heat, especially now that they were outside meandering through the gardens.  The area the pair were exploring didn't appear very expansive – they could see the border where the gardens diminished into more densely wooded territory, unmanicured and off-limits – but the landscape still offered enough narrow pathways and small nooks that hinted at a size much larger than the initial survey alluded to.

Inaba had been _plenty_ country for Yosuke, who still bled with a need for the city and would always be eternally grateful that Yu agreed to live in Tokyo.  But even Yosuke had to admit that he'd been blown away by the sight of the cherry blossoms around the school grounds when the sun finally allowed the spring to extend from the stubborn patches of remaining snow.  It hadn't necessarily made him want to live in the country his whole _life_ , but it had made him think it could be tough living entirely without it, now that he'd seen the small town's secret.

And now that he'd seen _this_ , Yosuke couldn't imagine never seeing it again.

Around them were flowers Yosuke had only ever witnessed in magazines, fragrant and vivid and bursting with life in the high afternoon sun. Yosuke silently marveled at them as Yu led him by the hand onward, stopping here and there to admire certain flowers and watch an occasional bee weave among the petals.  Yu continued to guide them with little direction, at some point turning and leading them down a thin, winding path cut into a tall and rather dense patch of shrubbery.  The greenery was tall enough that they couldn't see over the top, and as they followed their curiosity, they stopped before a weathered yet ornately carved threshold which looked to have been wrought from the trees they were surrounded by. 

Yu gave a knowing and mischievous smirk Yosuke rarely saw, and both boys crossed through it excitedly.

Once they rounded the short path of inlaid, white-washed stone that stemmed from the old arch, a shady area flanked on all sides by thin and pale-barked trees opened up to them.  For a second, they stood in awe.  There were new flowers here, and there were rows and bunches of them in too many varieties to count.  He and Yu watched in fascination as several small birds floated and zipped to the different blossoms, chirping happily, popping in and out of the spindly, neatly trimmed trees.

This precious, wooded place – completely secluded from the rest of grounds – felt like a shelter.  Yosuke himself had only ever seen scenes as gorgeous as these in fantasy movies.  He glanced at Yu as an amazed laugh grew in his chest, but was instantly taken by the soft, peaceful look on his partner's face.  He looked like he'd never been more at home.

"You been here before, partner," he murmured, softly, like his voice might break the spell around them.

Yosuke's words pulled Yu out of enjoying the presence of another impossibly small bird that had flown a little closer than the others.  When he looked at Yosuke, he still had a smile on his face.  "No, never."  He frowned in confusion.  "Why?"

Yosuke chuckled in amazement and shrugged.  "No reason."  

He left Yu's side and began studying a row of frilly, purple flowers (he had no idea what they were), one of the many that lined the small enclosure they were tucked away in.  This place was absolutely breathtaking, and it shocked Yosuke that there were no other visitors around this part of the garden.  As it was, it may as well have just been the two of them in the entire inn; even traipsing the main path they'd seen maybe one or two other people.  Yosuke wondered if Golden Week being a month earlier had anything to do with it.

A warm palm settled on his back between his shoulder blades.  "They're pretty, aren't they?"

Yosuke glanced at him and settled back on his view of the tiny flowers.  "Yeah.  Smell good, too."

"That's lavender.  You'll be seeing a lot of that pretty soon," Yu teased, his hand running down Yosuke's spine to cup his hip.

Yosuke looked at him dubiously, brow quirking.  "Oh jeez.  Something tells me I'll be sick of flowers by the end of this."

"Not just flowers."

Yu grinned and closed their distance, taking Yosuke's open lips into his own.  The sun was dipping behind the tallest parts of the garden now, but even so, the heat from the slanted light warmed their skin.  Yosuke's mouth tasted like the outside, though his tongue was pleasantly cool and slick.  Yu had his hands clutched around each of his hips after just a few seconds.  He pulled Yosuke close to him, and their bumping hips did a lot to remind him that they were wearing _only_ yukata.

Yosuke pulled his mouth away, panting, thin lips pink and wet.  "Don't think I'll ever get sick of this, sorry," he gasped.  He had his arms wrapped around Yu's shoulders, eyes slammed shut as he tried to control his breathing.

Yu dove in again and grabbed his bottom lip, sucking and worrying it between his teeth playfully.  Yosuke grunted and pressed their chests together, his fingers curling, one of them in Yu's hair, the other in the delicate fabric of Yu's yukata.  He eventually pulled his lip free and captured Yu's in retaliation, hungrily exploring his mouth and surrendering to the demanding heat between their bodies.

They were _not_ PDA people (Yosuke's mind distantly screamed this at him.); there was a high chance few people even suspected they might be a couple to begin with; the gardens were open to the public on a beautiful summer afternoon . . .

And not _one_ of those reasons did anything to stop either one of them from desperately grinding their jaws together in the middle of a quiet, serene clearing.

Yu's hand had traveled from the small of Yosuke's back to cup his ass, automatically bringing one of Yosuke's knees between his legs.  Yosuke groaned and rut against him, his fingers slipping into the yukata to roam over one of Yu's nipples, which made Yu grunt and clench his fingers into the supple flesh cradled in his hand.

It wasn't until he heard the crack of a branch in the distance that Yu's senses kicked in and he pulled his mouth away with a string of spit.  He heard Yosuke gasp out a swear and they both hurriedly wiped their chins.  Yu didn't hear anything else yet, but Yosuke definitely heard it, too, so at least he wasn't crazy. Wide-eyed, they both stood, heaving, waiting anxiously and craning their necks to see if anyone really was coming.

It took a solid 3 minutes to convince Yu that they were still alone (or, a little frighteningly, that they'd managed to scare off their would-be intruders).  It took a little longer than that, though, for their bodies to finally cool down and for the yukata to once again fit them comfortably.

* * *

Yosuke pulled out his phone to snap a few pictures to share with their friends, but carefully ensured not to do that where they had just made out.  He felt like that image should just remain between him and Yu.  After dropping a teaser image of the garden in the group chat, Yosuke turned to catch up to Yu who was waiting for him back on the path.  They walked together hand in hand back to their room, slipping back into their slippers from the geta that had been set out for them to use outside.

They both had picked up the scent of the garden on their yukata and skin, which caused their room to quickly smell very floral as they headed inside and finally began unpacking their things.  They then turned to the tea, which was a bit bitter and had cooled down a little since they had let it steep too long.  After drinking their tea and eating the cookies set out for them, they decided to check out the private onsen.  They walked onto their balcony area where the onsen was located, immediately struck by the scenery as they overlooked the gardens.  Looking out they had a clear view of the trees, and it almost made it feel like they were transported to a forest instead of being at the ryokan. 

The onsen itself was also beautiful and had rocks lining one side with flat stones along the rest of the sides and the bottom.  It made it feel more like a natural formation which was really neat.  The water was clear and pristine but also a bright blue color, giving it a tropical look.  There was a small area next the onsen that was also made of stone, while the rest of the deck was made of wood.  The balcony was inset and surrounded on each side by walls with only one side facing the forest, so it felt like they were secluded in an alcove.  And there was wood slanted up at the edge of the balcony like a privacy fence so no one from below would be able to look up and see them while avoiding disrupting their view of the garden.

Yosuke was speechless as he stared at the landscape for several moments, before turning to look at Yu.  “Are you ready to go for a dip?” he asked.  “Because that water looks very inviting.”

“I’ll join you in a few minutes,” Yu said.  “But please, feel free to enjoy yourself until then.”  He shot Yosuke a secretive smile before heading back into the room and picking up the room phone.  Yosuke raised an eyebrow, and he suddenly had a feeling he was in for yet another surprise.  He shrugged his shoulders and headed to the washroom, taking off his yukata and carefully hanging it up before washing himself thoroughly and grabbing a towel.  He quickly dried himself enough to not track water through their room before throwing the towel around his shoulders and striding out as confidently as he could into their room, hoping to capture Yu’s attention. 

To his disappointment, Yu was no longer on his phone and was currently rooting for something in his bag and not paying any attention.  Yosuke pouted as he made his way out to the balcony, setting his towel down where it wouldn’t get wet before kneeling down and testing the temperature of the water.  It was hot, but not unbearable, and he carefully stepped in before making his way to the far end of the onsen and sitting down so he could relax.  It was just big enough to fit the two of them comfortably, and he rested his head on the edge as he took in the view of the trees.  The water made him feel rejuvenated from the draining heat outside, and because they were further up they got a nice breeze that also helped him feel relaxed.  It was quiet at the ryokan with everyone relaxing and respecting their neighbors, so it definitely gave him a feeling like he was the only one there and surrounded by wilderness.  While Yosuke loved the noise and energy of the city, he had to admit it wasn’t so bad enjoying a calming atmosphere every once in a while, too.

He was just about to drift off to sleep when he was interrupted by the sound of a sliding door as Yu finally came to join him.  He had also just washed up and was carrying a bottle of sake and two cups along with a bag and a towel on his arm.  “What’s all that?” Yosuke asked curiously as Yu tossed the towel next to his and carefully set the bag down next to the onsen where it would be within easy reach.

“That is the surprise,” Yu replied casually, setting the sake and cups down on the flat stone edge of the onsen before stepping in to join Yosuke.  He made his way over to his boyfriend, leaning over him and pressing a kiss onto his forehead, before caressing his face carefully with his hands.  Yosuke closed his eyes in appreciation, for the coolness of Yu’s hands was like heaven against his heated skin.

“It looks like you haven’t been in too long,” Yu murmured to himself, before turning so he could pour them both a cup of sake.  That had been what the phone call was for.  After handing Yosuke his cup, the small white choco that was the perfect size for them both to sip at as they relaxed, he took his own and moved over to sit back next to Yosuke, leaning in next to him and resting his free arm back around Yosuke’s shoulders before clinking their glasses with a shared “Kanpai!” 

He then relaxed as they both sipped at their sake and enjoyed the birds chirping and feel of the breeze ruffling their hair.  Yosuke rested his head on Yu’s shoulder, as his boyfriend gently began to tangle his fingers in his hair in a soothing motion.  The sake was also relaxing and caused a warm heat to spread through their body as they drank.  Right when Yosuke felt like he may be about to sleep again, Yu set down his now empty glass next to the bottle of sake, before shifting which jostled Yosuke awake.  As he blinked blearily, he felt Yu’s hand suddenly rest on his leg under the water, and he slowly made his way up to his inner thigh, gently pressing as he did so before stopping just as Yosuke made a startled gasp.

“Now that I have your undivided attention,” Yu said, “it’s time for me to show you your surprise.”  He started to lazily run his fingers along Yosuke’s inner thigh, sometimes drifting dangerously close to his crotch before moving away at the last moment, which caused Yosuke to groan in annoyance.

“What is this surprise of yours?” he asked.  “You’re torturing me here, partner.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Yu smirked, which immediately sparked a fire in Yosuke.  Yu pulled away as he turned and reached in his bag to pull a few things out, while Yosuke curiously watched with rapt attention.  Once Yu was done lining up an assortment of items and lubricants along the side of the onsen, he turned to face Yosuke.

“So, I’ve been doing a little research,” he grinned.

* * *

"Research," Yosuke accused, an eyebrow pointedly raised.  He eyed the items Yu had arranged suspiciously, identifying what appeared to be a variety of lubricants, brands of which he'd never seen before . . . but the other items were standard fare for them – a small washcloth and a few condoms.

Yu bit his lip coyly and looked down into the water between them, his fingers gently scraping up each of Yosuke's knees towards his thighs, which made Yosuke inhale deeply.

"What do you think about . . . bath sex?"

The slow flame of arousal Yu's touch had ignited flickered wildly.  He sat up from the edge with excited eyes. "Are you serious?!"

"You want to?" Yu asked, a surprised but pleased grin growing on one side of his mouth.

" _Partner._ " Yosuke's smile fell and he looked dead at him.

Yu held his hands up out of the water for a second in self-defense. "I didn't know it was something you'd apparently been looking forward to," he chuckled.

Yosuke shrugged and looked up in consideration. "Well, I can't say it's something I think a _lot_ about, but . . . I mean _bath sex_. It's gotta feel incredible, right?  So what," he smirked and pulled Yu towards him, "you wanna do me?"

It should have made Yu laugh; it _really_ should have.  But instead of taking Yosuke's bait, he shoved him coolly into the edge of the onsen and pushed their hips together.  His arm reached out to brace him as he leaned over Yosuke's flushed face.  "That's the idea."

Yosuke took that well. Before Yu could say anything else, Yosuke flung an arm around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.  Yu's knees buckled and he fell between Yosuke's legs, feeling the man bend back and press into him, and damn, he was already hard.  That hadn't taken long . . .

Yu moaned as he opened Yosuke's mouth, taking his chin in his hand and heatedly grinding their jaws together.  Yosuke's mouth was actually cool compared to the warmth of the onsen, similar to how it had felt in the gardens.  Though, with how fierce their make-out session was becoming, it wasn't long before that changed, and he was pulling away from Yosuke, gasping, desperate for a breeze across his back.

Yosuke sat up from where he'd been tossed and rose out of the water some so that he was several inches above Yu. His chest and collarbones sported a rash of red; water droplets clung to his skin.  Yu's cheeks were encased in both of Yosuke's super-heated palms as they brought him in for another series of kisses.  Yu's own hands were left to wander down Yosuke's lithe waist towards the rod of flesh that bobbed stiffly in the water between them.

Yosuke gasped and pulled back, lips trembling.  The sound of water lapping against their bodies was the loudest noise around them as Yu toyed with Yosuke's erection, until Yosuke started grunting and thrusting his hips into Yu's rhythm.

He could do this all night, he truly could.  The sensation of Yu's fist around his cock had to feel amazing in the water, because the quiet, stifled grunts Yosuke was fighting to keep back were intoxicating, making the heat from the onsen swim dizzyingly up into his brain.  But he had to stop.  He had to because he had a plan.

He pulled his fist away with no small amount of reluctance and the guilt from Yosuke's whine stung horribly. "Sorry," he panted, hand coming out of the water to pull Yosuke down into a brief, apologetic kiss.

"No, it's okay, s'fine . . ." Yosuke assured immediately, also trying to come down. His voice sounded frayed at the ends. "You wanna . . . ?"

Yu nodded, a little moan in his throat at hearing the husk in Yosuke's voice. "Yeah."

Yu turned away from him – and now was the time to think clearly, he reminded himself.  He observed the items displayed before him, remotely wondering if they would really need the condoms at this point, since Yosuke seemed ready to do it in the water. He'd really only brought them on the off chance he _didn't_ , and in that case, they could use them above or out of the water altogether. 

Still . . . he might as well be sure.

"Do you mind if we don't use condoms?"

Yosuke had settled himself back against the side of the onsen again; his chest was still heaving and Yu, intent on not being distracted for the moment, slightly regretted looking at him.  He glanced at him and shook his head, still beyond the ability to speak, evidently, as he was still breathing harshly through his swollen lips.

Yu nodded once and turned back, surveying his choice in new lubricants. 

Eventually, Yosuke's curiosity got the better of him, and he swam over to peer over Yu's shoulder at the small array.  "What have you got there?"

Yu turned to smirk at him.  "Bath sex lube, of course," he drawled, then turned back to examine them all.  "I couldn't decide which one to get, so I got a few for us to try."

Yosuke nestled his chin on Yu's shoulder with a small hum. After a second, his arm appeared from below, flinging droplets of water over the bottles, and pointed at one.  "What about that one?  It's got a fancy label."

"This one?" Yu confirmed, picking it up.  It _had_ coincidentally been the one Yu was more interested in trying, fancy label or no.  He turned to Yosuke.  "Alright then," and kissed the tip of his nose.

Yosuke smiled and lifted his chin as Yu turned around to kiss him solidly.  The heat wafting off the water curled around their hips and raced up their spines.  Yu's fingers, numb with excitement, could barely keep the lube from floating out of his hand and into the water.  Yosuke was still proudly erect below the water, and it took everything for Yu not to grab for him.  He wanted to do something special for him before they started, and a handjob in an onsen was _not_ a part of that plan.

He moved Yosuke back until he was once again laying against the side, until his chin skirted above the water's surface and the ends of his hair were drenched.  Yosuke had grown mostly quiet, his eyes boring into Yu's, an intense flush spreading into his cheeks – likely from the heat of the water, likely from Yu's hand drifting between his legs to tease the skin behind balls.

Yosuke shut his eyes tightly as he registered the sensation.  He sucked in a breath and lolled his neck back so his head rested against the rock lining of the onsen, and Yu got to see his adam's apple bob with the moans he was trying to suppress.  His eyes roamed over the cut of Yosuke's angular jawline, which had only grown more defined the older Yosuke grew, and then over his sharp collarbones breaking the water's surface.

"Ngh, feels good . . ."

Yu had the perfect view of all of it.  He rubbed more insistently against the narrow strip of skin, edging his fingers closer to their goal, felt warmth rise into his chest and over his skin as Yosuke groaned again and his legs kicked in the water.

By the time Yu had the courage to pull his hand back, his fingers were shaking.  Yosuke sounded disappointed, too, which didn't help, but he really needed to prep him, because Yu was positive he would explode if he'd kept watching Yosuke twist and bend into his ministrations.  The tube of lube felt foreign in his hands; it took him a second for him to get it open.  The lube they typically used was water-based and this silicon stuff felt a little like toothpaste to him (although he wasn't about to tell _Yosuke_ that).

He squeezed out a healthy amount over his fingers, and was surprised that as he rubbed them together, a warming sensation quickly spread over his skin.  Okay, _less_ like toothpaste then.  Good.

"You ready?"

Yosuke responded first by opening his legs even more as Yu snuck his hand back into the water, and secondly by breathing out a laugh. "Hell yeah – ah!"

Yu was trying to go slow, as usual, stamping down his fervor at Yosuke's lewd display, as his partner bucked and gasped.  He reminded himself they hadn't done this in probably close to a month, so Yosuke was going to need a little extra time.  The new lube was doing excellently at its advertised job, however; it didn't wash away and was just as slick – if not more so – than their normal kind. 

In just a few brief seconds, he had his first finger sliding in and out of Yosuke with ease. He curled it upwards, and greatly appreciated the moan that tumbled out of Yosuke's throat when he was hit with the sudden current of pleasure.  Yosuke was _so_ loud.  He'd _always_ been loud – and Yu had _always_ enjoyed it.  The thought of shushing him for their neighbors' sake flashed through his conscience but he decided to ignore it until it began to really bug him.

Yosuke was gyrating and thrusting his hips into Yu's second incoming finger so enthusiastically that he was rising out of the onsen.  Water rolled off the sides of his body as his stomach came to the surface, continuing to dip and rise in time as his weightlessness allowed him more liberty to pursue the hand between his legs.  His cock, beet red and pulsing to his own heartbeat, protruded from the roiling water like it was begging for mercy. 

Yosuke let out a throaty grunt and drove his hips down over Yu's fingers.  "God, I love this lube."

Yu laughed, his cheeks burning.  "Yeah, it's good, huh?"  He wormed his third finger in and enjoyed the feel of Yosuke's skin continuing to give.  "I'll need more in a sec," he warned.

Yosuke moaned in disagreement.  "Noohohoho . . ."  He raised one of his legs out of the water and slung it over Yu's shoulder in a feeble attempt to keep him there.

At once, Yu pressed all three of his fingers into the smooth plane of skin near Yosuke's entrance – the same spot he'd been teasing the entire prepping session – and Yosuke yelped and shuddered.  "It'll only take a minute."  And then Yu pulled his fingers out completely.

Yosuke groaned again but Yu tried to ignore him, fishing around for the bottle of lube that he'd left to float in the onsen somewhere.  He spotted it bumping up against the edge and plucked it out of the water, quickly applying another large mound of it to his hand.  His fingers were getting stiff at this point, but the stretching session was basically done, anyway.  This next part was just going to be for fun.

He dipped his hand back in the water, shooting his eyes into Yosuke's hazy ones as he used touch to guide the way between his legs once more.  As soon as he got there and tenderly re-entered him, Yosuke let out a trembling groan that carried across the small patio and then slipped his eyes shut.  A sheen of sweat coated his face, which caused the tips of his bangs to stick to his skin; his mouth appeared redder and fuller as he scraped his lips between his teeth.  The lights around the onsen – well-placed in Yu's opinion – coupled with the vibrant hue of the sun, lit up his skin like a star.  He was glowing, and breathtaking, and Yu wanted to tell him that, but as his hand found renewed strength and his heart swelled in his chest, the only thing that came out was, "Yosuke . . ."

Yosuke peeked one eye open. His brows were furrowed and hair hopelessly ruffled.  Registering the look on Yu's face, he grunted and smirked, and then, as if to torment him, he arched his back so his chest and neck elevated out of the water, bright skin gleaming in the orange glare of the light of the setting sun, sinking his thighs down onto Yu's hand.

Yu groaned but held steady, his grip urgently tightening around Yosuke's thigh.  His cock – both their cocks, really – were in agony.  Yosuke's looked really uncomfortable, now lying rigidly against his stomach, the water from the onsen washing away the precum that would normally have dribbled onto his belly by now.

Yu took his hand off Yosuke's hip and straightened Yosuke's cock so it pointed skyward, the organ stiff and throbbing as he jerked it once, slowly, with a twist, watching the foreskin converge over the shiny tip and a dose of precum run down through his fingers. Yosuke moaned and bucked his hips, said his name. And then, to Yosuke's shock, Yu bent down and took the tip into his mouth, and Yosuke _gasped_.

He had to readjust his arm a little so that he could keep fingering him effectively, but he managed to make that a relatively seamless transition.  He pressed his fingers into the hot spot again and flicked his tongue, and Yosuke acted like he'd been stung.

"Gah! Ouh, fuck, Yu . . . !"

Yu angled his mouth so Yosuke's cock could slide neatly to the back of his throat and then took him in  entirely.  Because Yosuke's skin was already wet, it felt a little different; his tongue didn't have as much traction as it usually did over the flesh that was typically a little sticky with fluid.  But that didn't bother him at all.  Yosuke was gasping again in short, shallow breaths, like he was trying to hang on for dear life, and Yu, with Yosuke's cock buried in his mouth, didn't have the power to tell him to come.

"Yu . . . !  Par-I'm!  Oh, shit!  Yu . . . Yu . . . !"  Yu could feel cum flood his mouth just as Yosuke arched his back once more and a strangled moan broke out of his throat and drifted over the early evening breeze.

When he pulled off, Yosuke was boneless, lying afloat in the water with only Yu's hands to keep him from sinking. Yu smiled, admiring the sight of his chest heaving and expression pained from the force of his orgasm.

He smoothed his hands over Yosuke's body, pushing water over his chest and stomach, his thighs. "Feel okay?" he teased, unable to help himself.

Yosuke's eyes blinked open and he groaned sleepily.  "Mmhmm . . ." he hummed, then smiled up at him.  After a few seconds, he took a deep breath and found Yu's fingers with his own, twining them together beneath the surface of the water.   

The water grew still and quiet around them.  Yosuke's face was more than flushed but it was clear he was content.  Yu was still hard, himself, but it was bearable now that Yosuke was no longer writhing against him.  Eventually, Yosuke righted himself just a little by lifting his shoulders and spreading his arms across the side of the onsen.  His chest was prickly and shiny and Yu wanted to kiss it but settled for pressing his erection into his thigh – an action which caused Yosuke to grin devilishly.

"Someone's still ridiculously hard."

"Yep," Yu confirmed, pointedly grinding into him once more.

"What are you waiting for, then," Yosuke mumbled with the barest hint of a smile, and that . . . wasn't a question.  He closed his legs (which had been floating, splayed open and adrift) around Yu's waist, bringing his knees up and pulling Yu forward until they were pressed right up against each other.  Yu's cock nestled into Yosuke's crotch and he was bucking into it on instinct. 

Yu shook his head once, amused.  "Was trying to wait for you to recover a little bit, but it doesn't look like that's what you want." 

Yosuke began moving his hips against him, chuckling.  "I can take it, _partner_."  For emphasis, he jerked his hips up, capturing Yu's cock between the crevice of his ass. 

"Gnh!"  Yu's hips snapped forward, one hand flying to hold tightly to Yosuke's hip so he wouldn't do that again, the other searching the water once again for the precious tube of lube.  When he found it, he hesitantly let go of Yosuke's hip, weary that he'd keep trying to rut against his erection – which he did, which Yu had to fuss at him to _stop_ doing, which Yosuke pointedly ignored. 

He back away from Yosuke as much as he could and coated his cock in a healthy layer of more lube (so, _so_ glad he'd found out about this stuff).  Satisfied with the amount, he lined up his cock to his partner's entrance, catching Yosuke's eyes as he did so. 

They'd only ever done this without a condom once – when Yu was tired but really, _really_ horny and he'd practically jumped Yosuke before he had to leave for work – but the roles had been reversed then, and while the raw sensation of their skin meeting like that stayed in his mind, he'd never had the pleasure of feeling it on his own cock.  The warmth currently sucking him in topped even that of the onsen, and it was so _close_ , their skin, sliding together slick and beautiful, just like it had years before. Yu's breath rushed out of him as he easily slid halfway in right away.  Yosuke let out a yelp as the head of his cock brushed past his prostate upon entry, legs flying out of the water and opening even more. 

Yu slowly pushed himself in all the way, his breath still stolen from him and his heart hammering so hard he could feel it pounding in his eardrums.  He took a giant breath when he bottomed out; Yosuke did, too.  He was squirming in his grip, legs kicking out restlessly as they tried to gain bearing in the water. 

"You alright?  Too fast?" Yu breathed.  The grip he had on Yosuke's waist loosened a little.

"No, just really intense," Yosuke grunted as he angled his hips up a little more, resulting in more of his body dipping under the water until it was lapping against his collarbones. He still had his arms hooked over the sides so his face wouldn't sink too far down.

"Yeah," Yu agreed, trying to keep his hips still.  His cock was already twitching in Yosuke's body, and with zero protection, he could feel everything and it felt _amazing_.  "God, you feel so good.  Was this what it felt like when you did it to me?"

Yosuke's voice quivered as he answered him.  "Y-yeah, probably, heh.  But the water is . . ." he trailed off, hips jutting into Yu's and begging for a rhythm.

"Good?" Yu supplied, meeting his request with a small thrust and a grunt.

"Really good."

Yu leaned over Yosuke and planted his hand above his shoulder, against a cold rock tile, and rolled his hips solidly into Yosuke's.  Yosuke grunted and he pulled back and did it again, drinking in the sound of another grunt, and then another, and then he was driving into Yosuke as the water sloshed about them angrily, lapping up and over the sides of the onsen as Yu picked up speed.

The anti-gravity effect of the water gave Yu better leverage than he'd expected.  Yosuke's body bent more easily floating in water than it did lying back on a mattress, and the way Yosuke had his spine curved allowed Yu to lay into him in a way he'd never been able to do before.  The angle was _intense_ , and the consummate way their hips smacked together hurtled Yu past heated and straight into frenzied. 

Yosuke was groaning and swearing, and told him not to stop, please don't stop, to fuck him, that it felt good, felt so good he was going to come, and it was then that Yu became vaguely aware that Yosuke was fully hard again (when had that happened?) as his erection started hitting his stomach the harder Yu began to thrust.

Yu choked out his name and lowered his body so their foreheads were inches from the other. Yu wanted to press his face into his, but he was fucking him so hard he was afraid their heads would clack together. That's when he felt Yosuke's wet hand slap around the back of his neck and tug him down, until lips were on his lips, and Yosuke's teeth and the sound of his voice breaking through his throat were shoving Yu roughly through the steps of his orgasm as he lost all control, as Yosuke's name left his mouth again and the world floated away.

Yosuke cried out, the sharp, joyful ring to it offering as the final push for his orgasm as it swept through his brain, pounding out of his body and straight into Yosuke's. His own voice quivered out a moan, shaky and tight, when the warm wash of pleasure cascaded over his skin and down into his thighs.

"Y-Yu . . . !"  Yosuke was trembling.  Yu glanced down between them and noticed Yosuke's still-hard cock.  With a shaky breath, he unclenched a hand from his hip and wrapped stiff fingers around his length, feeling its weight pulse madly in his grip.  Yosuke's lips were still right there so he took them, and Yosuke said his name again against his mouth.

When Yu pulled away, Yosuke was really shaking even though the both of them were nearly dangerously overheated, having been in the onsen far beyond the safe limit.  Yosuke's eyes were hazy and blown, the golden flecks smothered by his desire, and Yu thought he better end this quickly because Yosuke might actually pass out.

"I got you, hold on," Yu panted.  He eased his cock out from between his thighs, his erection still prominent enough that he felt every bit of Yosuke as he did so.  Yosuke hissed and whined, and Yu winced on his behalf.  Yosuke's thighs were already angled up and Yu hoisted them out of the water, so his length was within easy reach. Yosuke yelped and kicked his legs in surprise but Yu just dipped his head down, and for the third time in twenty-four hours, took his cock into his mouth.

Yosuke trembled again and bucked in frustration into Yu's throat. Yu let him, understanding his desperate need for release at this point and more than willing to accommodate him.  Yosuke came within a few seconds with a long, shuddering groan and Yu swallowed him down hastily (Yosuke was surprisingly heavy, as drained as Yu felt after the sex). 

He didn't even get a chance to lower him back into the water; Yosuke was practically scrambling out of his arms and over the side of the onsen, panting and red-faced and totally drenched.

"Are you okay?" Yu asked in concern.

Yosuke laughed, panting.  "Yeah," he assured.  "Just _way_ too hot, partner."

Yu smiled at his boyfriend, heaving on the side of their private onsen like he'd just run a marathon (or had amazing sex).  "I'm starting to get a little dizzy myself."  He really was.  His head felt fuzzy and light, and he was suddenly incredibly thirsty.

Yosuke nodded in agreement, gesturing over to Yu's left.  "Towel?"

Yu threw him one and then stepped out, legs like wet noodles, barely keeping him standing.  Yosuke stood up and wrapped the towel around himself and Yu couldn't help but stop and stare at him, thin waist beneath a thin towel, shining wet from chin to toe.  He watched Yosuke smirk at him when he caught him looking but didn't bother looking away as Yosuke strolled over to join him.

"I'm sorry I rushed out of there. I got so hot that I panicked," Yosuke explained once he'd thrown his arms over his shoulders and brought their noses together in a gentle bump.  "I wish we could have stayed in there a little longer." 

"We would have melted," Yu laughed.

Yosuke shrugged.  "Eh, it would have been worth it."  And then he paused, swallowing before quietly mumbling, "That was amazing."

Yu smoothed his fingers through strands of Yosuke's hair, his wet-tipped fringe dripping onto his shoulders.  Nothing was stopping him now, so he finally pressed their faces together, kissing the side of Yosuke's mouth.  " _You_ are amazing."

* * *

After their dalliance in the private onsen, Yu and Yosuke headed inside to cool off after getting a little too heated in the hot spring water.  They dried off completely first so as to not track water onto the tatami floors and gathered up all of the items that Yu had brought outside so he could pack them away in his bag again.  Then they pulled out their futons from the closet and stretched out to take a nap.  It was nice and peaceful in the room with the late afternoon sunlight pouring in from the balcony windows, so it didn’t take long for them to drift off, one hand clasped together since it was too hot to snuggle.  Yu ended up waking up first, blearily blinking his eyes before turning to face Yosuke, smiling at his boyfriend’s peaceful face and even breathing.  Even now, so many years later, Yosuke’s anxiety would occasionally crop up and riddle his sleep with nightmares, so it was always nice to see him look so soothed and relaxed.  This trip had really been an amazing idea.

Yu quietly pulled his hand away, frowning slightly when Yosuke’s brows furrowed in his sleep at the loss of contact.  He gently ran his fingers through Yosuke’s hair until his face smoothed again and then carefully got up and padded over to the hotel phone.  He called the desk and set up the time for their dinner that evening, opting to have it in the room so they could have privacy as they ate.  After confirming the time, he headed back out to the balcony, sitting on a deck chair set up next to the onsen and quietly taking in the sounds of birds chirping and the cicadas humming.  It was now truly late in the afternoon – sunset was so late now due to the time of year, and Yu calculated they would probably be eating dinner right around that time.  It was a warm day, but much cooler than what they’d deal with in Tokyo so it was bearable.  It reminded him of Inaba, which brought a smile to his face.  Although Yosuke was in love with the city, Yu had a special place in his heart for that small town and all the gifts it had given him.  His friends, his family, and his love. 

His thoughts were interrupted as the door slid open and Yosuke shuffled out onto the balcony with a yawn.  “Here you are,” he said, rubbing his eyes.

“Did you have a nice nap?” Yu grinned as Yosuke walked over, perching himself on the edge of Yu’s chair so he could lean back and rest against his boyfriend’s chest.  Yu wrapped his arms around him and happily rested his chin on Yosuke’s head, placing a kiss on his forehead in the process.

“Yeah, I feel groggy now though,” Yosuke said, his voice still thick with sleep.  Yu smiled at him fondly, before gently running his fingers through Yosuke’s hair, lightly scratching in the process.

Yosuke’s eyes fluttered closed for a few moments before he pulled away, muttering, “You’ll put me to sleep again if you keep that up.”

Yu grinned, before teasing, “Darn, you caught me,” causing Yosuke to swipe at him lazily. 

“I hope we’ll be having dinner soon because I’m starved,” Yosuke said, standing up and stretching.

Yu glanced at his watch; he had put it back on right before their nap.  “They should be bringing it up soon,” he mused.  “Let’s put up our futons for now.  And maybe you can play us some music to set the mood.”

Yosuke grinned at him and soon their futons were neatly put away and Yosuke had music playing from his portable Bluetooth speaker.  They both sat at the little table chatting with each other and feeling almost like they were back in high school, hanging out in each other’s room and just enjoying each other’s company.  Finally, there was a knock at the door as their food arrived, and Yu went to answer it.  Their food was wheeled in and carefully set out for them, a beautifully presented multicourse meal that immediately made Yosuke’s mouth water. 

Once their food and sake were set out, their maid bowed before quietly heading out of the room and gently closing the door behind her.  Yu and Yosuke stared at the food in amazed silence for several moments, before Yosuke brought out his phone to snap a few pictures for their friends.  They would all, especially Teddie and Chie, be incredibly jealous he was sure.  Their centerpiece was a large bowl shaped like and painted like an oyster shell that was filled with ice and topped with different kinds of fish and seafood – sashimi essentially.  There were also some pieces of tender steak laid out on a simple white dish that had Yosuke’s mouth watering in anticipation.  They each had bowls of rice and miso soup as was traditional with a multicourse meal as well.  The coolest dish was a little red plate that had different vegetables and mushrooms standing on it to look like a little forest.  There was a small piece of tuna resting on some daikon like a little flower, and actual edible flowers arranged on it as well.  It truly was a piece of art, and Yosuke made sure to snap a picture of that up close to share as well. 

Once they were finally done marveling at their food, they each poured each other a glass of sake before clapping their hands together and saying, “Itadakimasu,” so they could enjoy their lovely meal.  Fortunately, the food tasted just as good as it looked.  Dessert was some shaved ice and pieces of fruit arranged in a glass dish, and it was just as fresh and delicious as the rest of the meal.  It was also a refreshing way to cool off after being overheated earlier in the day.

Once they were done eating, Yosuke asked if they could explore the ryokan a little bit before checking out the public bath later in the evening.  It was now finally dusk, and he figured it would be nice to get a drink and sit in one of the lounge areas set up around the building.  Yu readily agreed, and after making a call to the desk to let them know they were done with dinner and would be out of the room for a bit so they could clear their plates and set up their bedding for the night, they made their way outside of the room and downstairs. 

They ended up stumbling upon one room that had tables and chairs, some couches, a piano, some bookshelves, and a bar lined with snacks and tea.  It seemed perfectly cozy with warm, orange-yellow lighting and plush cushions on all of the seating.  There were also large windows that looked out into the garden, and they were sure during the day it had a beautiful view that let in a lot of natural light as well.  Right now, they couldn’t really see anything outside, especially because the trees blocked most of the night sky.  But it was such a cozy atmosphere that they really didn’t mind.  There was an older couple sitting at one of the tables by the window, quietly talking and enjoying some tea and snacks, but other than that it was pretty quiet.  Most people were probably enjoying the onsen at this time of the evening or eating their dinner.

Yu immediately made his way to one of the bookshelves, scanning it for anything that seemed interesting, while Yosuke picked out some snacks and made tea for them to share.  They then made their way over to one of the couches, setting their snacks down on the coffee table and leaning against each other as Yu read a history book about Hokkaido and Yosuke sipped at his tea while quietly playing music on his phone.  Once the older couple finished up and headed back to their room, Yosuke immediately shifted until his head was in Yu’s lap, forcing the silver haired man to adjust how he was holding his book in order to accommodate him.  Yosuke flickered a playful grin at him, while Yu lightly shook his head.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/26256737@N06/43731138231/in/dateposted/)

Yosuke then picked up one of the cookies he had picked out for them, and he lifted it up until it stopped right in front of Yu’s mouth.  His boyfriend sighed lightly before gently reaching forward to take it out of his fingers, ensuring to lightly brush his lips against his fingertips in the process.  Yosuke’s grin widened before he grabbed a cookie for himself to munch on.  Yu then went back to reading, holding the book in one hand while his other made its way back to Yosuke’s hair again.  He absentmindedly ran his fingers through the brunet’s hair, who closed his eyes with a content sigh in response to the gentle touch.  “You’re really too much partner,” he muttered quietly, and Yu smiled fondly at him.

“You’re the one acting like a cat begging for attention,” he said, arching his eyebrow.  “If only Hana could see you now…”

Yosuke snorted at his comment before opening one eye to peer at him.  “She is way worse than I am, and you know it,” he replied, and Yu chuckled.

“I wonder how she’s doing,” he suddenly mused.

“Rise’s taking good care of her, I’m sure,” Yosuke replied.  “You can always ask for her to send us a picture if you’re worried though.”

Yu immediately set down his book, and Yosuke snickered as he pulled out his phone to do just that.  Once he was satisfied as Rise immediately sent a picture of a very happy cat napping in her lap, he then picked up the book again before lightly nudging Yosuke and pointing at the plate of cookies again.  Now it was Yosuke’s turn to chuckle as he reached over, picking one out to feed to Yu again.  As Yu took it from his fingers, this time he reached forward and gently nipped at Yosuke’s fingertips, causing the brunet to slightly blush.  “Now who’s the cat, partner?” he joked, lightly poking Yu in the side.

Yu then reached forward to grab one of the cookies, before offering it in front of Yosuke’s mouth.  When Yosuke leaned forward to catch it in his teeth, Yu grinned and lightly tugged it just out of reach, causing Yosuke to let out an irritated sigh.  “Really?” he pouted, and Yu grinned before placing it at his lips.  Yosuke immediately grabbed it, before pressing his lips against Yu’s palm for a warm kiss.

They played like that for several more minutes, Yu eventually abandoning the book for good as they enjoyed each other’s company and finished up their snacks.  It was nice drinking some refreshing tea, for it rejuvenated them after their exhausting afternoon activity.  Now, they finally felt energetic enough to go and check out the public bath.  They wanted to try out the outdoor bath and figured at this time of night they may not see many other people out there, especially since it was a weeknight.

Sure enough, when they headed out through the gardens and along the path that took them there, they found that the shower room was completely empty and devoid of any other men.  Yosuke even stuck his head out to look at the onsen just to make sure they were completely alone.  “Looks like it’s just you and me,” he said, and Yu nodded.

There were clean towels there for them to use, along with some toiletries for all of the guests.  Thus, they didn’t need to do anything more than strip from their yukatas and carefully fold them and put them up before heading over to rinse themselves up and wash their bodies using the soap and shampoo left out for them to use.  As they got started, Yosuke kept sneaking glances at Yu, thinking about their time in their private onsen earlier that day.  Yu had really planned things out and had been the main one in control this afternoon, and really if he thought about it, this whole trip so far.  Yosuke thought it was about time that his boyfriend got a surprise for a change.

* * *

"Pssst . . . hey, Yu!"

Yu turned to face him curiously, soap bubbles coating his shoulders and chest. "Hm?"

"What's that?" Yosuke asked in a hushed voice while pointing towards the path to the public bath, causing Yu to look behind him in concern.  Yosuke darted forward and smacked his bare behind with an open palm, and Yu swirled around in alarm.  His face rarely changed, but Yosuke could tell by the way his lips were pulled tight and his eyes bulged out that, not only was he shocked, he was pretty worried about the loud sound it caused.

Yosuke slapped a hand over his mouth and doubled over, laughter thankfully stifled.

"What do you think you're doing?"  Good, Yu had evidently found a little humor in it, no matter how begrudging.

Yosuke answered him through suppressed bubbles of laughter in his chest.  "Just having a little fun, partner."  He cleared his throat and attempted to look sincere.

Yu eyed him suspiciously but smirked anyway, turning back to his shower stream.  So, Yosuke inched closer, and when he was close enough, he reached out the very same hand and cupped the very same cheek he'd just left a _very_ red mark on.

"Yo-!"  Yu was cut off by Yosuke's mouth slamming into his.  He immediately felt his boyfriend's body come alive at his touch – the deep inhale, the subtle moan he couldn't fight back, the sudden tensing of his muscles.  Yosuke reveled in it.

Yu broke away.  "What are you doing," he repeated, this time with his voice husky and low, bordering on arousal.

"Just having a little fun . . ." Yosuke echoed.  Yu shuddered.  ". . . partner."

He reached for Yu's already half-erect cock, and even though it had been obvious where this was going, Yu jerked away and quickly glanced behind them towards the barren path.  "Yosuke, you can't."

Yosuke groaned pitifully and pulled his lips into a pout, but it didn't reach his eyes.  It was only fair, Yu's warning hadn't reached his eyes, either.  His pale eyes were growing dark with lust, clouded, unfocused. So, Yosuke reached for him again, and while Yu gasped and his hips jerked, he didn't pull away this time.

Yosuke's smile was filled with sin as he stroked down to the base of his cock and tugged, eliciting an appropriately low grunt, and pulled up on the organ until he was massaging the head between his thumb and forefinger and Yu was struggling not to visibly squirm. 

"Damn, looks like you're hard.  Well, we can't do this in the bath so . . . might as well take care of it right here."  Yosuke grinned – a shit-eating grin – and Yu actually managed to scoff and roll his eyes even as a warmth invaded his cheeks.

"We'll get thrown out if we get caught," Yu threatened, although he didn't really seem to care, stepping closer and grabbing the offending arm that was slowly jerking him off.

"Psh, no _way_ they'd throw us out.  There's like five people in this whole place.  Besides, we're alone now.  Might as well take advantage of it."  He began stroking him faster in an attempt to make it harder for Yu to pull away, which succeeded, as Yu gasped and clenched his arm tighter and closed his eyes.

"D . . . didn't we have plenty of alone time earlier?"

Yosuke was sure Yu was trying his best, but he couldn't keep the heat out of his voice.  His breathing began picking up.  His chest had been rinsed of the soap but now that it was heaving, the way the water danced over his skin as it landed caught Yosuke's attention, made a warm desire form and pierce his groin.  He managed a chuckle, a weak one.

"Like there's ever enough of that for us."  And now the teasing had drained entirely out of his voice.

Yu groaned and put his other hand on him, his shoulder, and Yosuke's cock throbbed like mad as Yu began coming undone before him. The water running over his skin gave Yosuke's grip a little less friction than normal but he just tightened it, rubbing his thumb in short, concentrated circles over the skin beneath the head of his cock.  Yu caught a grunt on his tongue, swallowing it.

He had just started to buck into Yosuke's ministrations encouragingly when the both of them heard voices in the distance.  Yu's eyes shot open right away, but Yosuke stepped into him and quickened his pace.

"Y-Yosuke, stop . . . !" Yu hissed, yet made no attempt to actually remove Yosuke's hand. 

Yosuke's only response was to keep jerking him as swiftly as possible.  He stared Yu down – whose eyes began darting at everything but Yosuke, likely trying to concentrate on the encroaching voices – and didn't relent.

"Y-Yosuke . . . !"

"Come for me," Yosuke mumbled, voice thick with want.  "You can do it, partner."

Yu groaned, half in pleasure, half in defeat, and planted his forehead on Yosuke's shoulder.

The voices were close enough now that they could tell there were more than two people. Three male voices engaged in friendly banter could now be heard, and if they caught the boys in their current predicament, shit very likely _would_ go down.  Yosuke knew that.  He also knew that Yu was getting close – and that the danger was making him get closer.

"Come for me," Yosuke whispered in his ear.  A thrill rushed up his spine as Yu whimpered and jerked his hips into Yosuke's exemplary pace.  "Better hurry," he teased.  "They're getting closer."

Yu squirmed, a shaky moan emanating between them and bouncing off the tile of the shower wall.  One of the encroaching guests guffawed loudly at something, and Yu's head shot up from Yosuke's shoulder to look behind them.  Yosuke reached out his other hand to cup his balls and Yu's head spun back around, eyes clenched shut tight.  Yosuke chuckled and ran his knuckles along the outside, coaxing, occasionally brushing the base of his cock.

"Y-Yos—"

_("–sound stupid when you say it like that!")_

Both boys tensed and gasped. Okay, at this point, that was close even for Yosuke's comfort level. That sounded like it was just outside of the entrance; Yosuke _prayed_ that the tiled walls were to blame for that.

"C'mon, partner," he urged, keeping his tone light and the panic at bay.

"Ngh, you _asshole_ ," Yu growled, just as he came. Yosuke laughed but it immediately fluttered in relief as he saw cum shower over his wrist and streak across his stomach. 

One of the voices muttered something and the other two cackled, and now they could hear the sound of shoes scuffing, so the intruders had to be just around the corner.  Yosuke let go of Yu's dying erection and turned his body away so he was facing the opposite wall.  He was really wound up and was just now registering that he felt dizzy and lightheaded.  He need to think unsexy thoughts _immediately_.

Behind him, Yu was panting and laughing darkly in amusement. Yosuke tried to ignore him, ignore the way his hoarse voice rumbled against the walls around them and straight up Yosuke's spine.  Within seconds, the large room filled with the sounds of strange men chattering loudly as the group shuffled in and turned on several of the showers, and the sudden, petrified lurching in his gut took care of the arousal problem. 

As soon as he felt it was safe, he turned back to Yu, who just scrubbing away the remainder of their tryst and eyeing Yosuke urgently to do the same. 

 

Yosuke had only remembered at the last minute to use soap, and Yu was forced to wait for him, towel in hand, to wash himself completely.  Once he was all done, Yosuke didn't miss the flicker of indignation in Yu's small smile as he held out the towel to him, which only caused Yosuke to accept it with a cocky, lopsided smirk.

"That almost backfired on you and you're acting like that?" Yu muttered to him, regarding the strangers with annoyance.

"Got you off, didn't I?"  Yosuke wrapped the tiny towel around his waist and didn’t take his eyes off Yu.

Yu's eyes bulged and his cheeks instantly grew red, his mouth hanging slack.  A second later, he rolled his eyes and ground his jaw.  "Yosuke . . ." he sighed, at a loss for words.  Yosuke cackled as his partner walked off.

 

The two of them walked the small path to the public onsen, which they still found empty, to their delight. They knew those guys would be right behind them, though, and decided to tuck themselves away in the far corner beneath the overhang of a large tree.  They were just getting settled when the small yet overbearing group emerged from the shower area.  Each one of them greeted them as they entered one by one, and Yu and Yosuke nodded and waved out of politeness.

"I can't believe you were almost jerking me off in front of those guys," Yu turned to him and whispered under his breath.

The group were all still engaged in their own conversation, but it was so loud, Yosuke was starting to feel like he knew each one of them.  He'd heard a few remarks that had him wanting to ask some follow-up questions, actually.

"If you'd taken any longer, I would have been," he quipped.

Yu smacked him playfully.  Unfortunately, the sound of the splashing water grabbed the attention of the other group.

"Hey, why don't you guys come over here?"

"We're forgetting our wives for the night! Come on!"

"Drink with us!"

Yu and Yosuke could only gawk at them in disbelief as they shouted series after series of invitations, which then lead to bribes, which then lead them forgetting about the couple entirely and throwing insults and jokes about each other's said wives at one another. 

"How . . . did they get _more_ drunk in the onsen?  Do you see drinks?  Do they have invisible drinks?"  Yosuke wondered aloud, no longer caring if the group heard even heard him.

"The heat from the water must be making their intoxication worse. I hope they're okay. You think I should tell the staff?"

Yosuke hummed and they both continued to study the group worriedly as they sloppily dove into a song.

 

The group eventually left when one of the guys suggested they hit the bar.  Yosuke winked and waved cheerfully at them while Yu gave a curt nod as they stumbled away, departing as loudly as they'd arrived.  They'd only been in the onsen for all of twenty minutes, so the boys had plenty of time to relax and wash away the experience in the silence that followed.  The breeze from the tree above them felt nice against their flushed skin, and all around them were sounds of the small animals and bugs that made their homes in the gardens. 

Yu turned on his side to face Yosuke, sighing and running his hand over his chest. Yosuke peeked his eye open and wrapped an arm around Yu's waist to pull him to.  

"Y-Yosuke, this is the public bath-"

"Yeah, but we're not in public anymore," Yosuke mumbled, on the edge of sleep.

Yu smiled fondly at him and bent down to kiss his cheek.  He rearranged himself so that he was pressed all along Yosuke's side, and with an arm draped over him, they laid like that until the moment the heat forced them out.

 

With an authoritative slap of a hand to a wrist, Yu ensured that Yosuke (who insisted that he "was just kidding") didn't try the same trick when they reentered the shower room to fetch their yukata.  They were on the look-out for the roving karaoke trio on the way back to their room, but didn't spot them, much to Yosuke's disappointment and Yu's relief.

It was still early evening, but as soon as they saw their prepared futons laid out for them in their room they realized how exhausted they felt.  Yu forced them both to brush their teeth before crashing; Yosuke whined and goose-stomped behind him to the bathroom. 

With the smell of the spring water still on their skin, they shed their yukata and crawled beneath the sheets, Yosuke barely remembering to turn off the light before his eyes closed for good.  With the dark settling around them, Yu shuffled closer until he was pressed up along Yosuke's side again, like he'd been in the onsen.  Yu's familiar weight in his arms made Yosuke's heart sigh happily as he began drifting off.

"Still enjoying your birthday trip?" Yu whispered, lips brushing against his ear.

"Mmm."

"Good."

Yosuke could feel Yu smile against his skin as sleep finally took him.


	3. Third Stop - Sapporo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu takes Yosuke to the Sapporo Beer Garden and they both have a little too much to drink~

Yu woke up the next morning to a light knock at the door, and he groggily sat up while suddenly remembering that he had set a time for them to bring breakfast for the two of them.  Next to him, Yosuke curled closer to where he had just been lying, obviously searching for his body heat in his sleep.  Yu smiled at him before quickly throwing on his yukata and going to answer the door.  Sure enough, two of the staff were standing outside with their breakfast, and Yu quietly apologized and asked if they could be silent setting it up since his companion was still asleep.  They nodded to show they understood and managed to set up breakfast including tea for him and coffee for Yosuke with minimum noise.

They then bowed before leaving, and Yu decided to be nice and give Yosuke a little more time to sleep, choosing to cover their food to keep it warm before stepping out onto the balcony to sip at his tea and watch the sunrise.  Probably about 10 minutes later, his absence in bed finally woke up Yosuke who shuffled out to join him, his yukata thrown on hastily and fully open on the top to expose his chest.  “Why are you up so early?” Yosuke yawned, his hair a total mess.

“I forgot what time I had scheduled them to bring breakfast,” Yu confessed.  “I based it around when we usually get up for work…”

Yosuke snickered at him before saying, “Well, we want to eat while it’s still hot, right?”

Yu nodded, and they both sat down to eat a traditional breakfast that consisted of grilled fish, miso soup, rice, and a few vegetable side dishes.  It wasn’t quite as flashy as dinner was, but the food was still very well prepared and used high quality ingredients.  Yosuke enjoyed his cup of coffee while they ate, and he tried his best to pry any plans for that day out of Yu who would politely change the subject or in some other way ignore his question.  After breakfast they bathed before taking one last dip in their private onsen, the hot water waking them up and allowing them to feel refreshed and ready to take on the day.

They then packed up and checked out, feeling completely rested after their relaxing stay at Kourakuen.  The ryokan helped them order a taxi, and they were soon on their way back to Otaru.  Instead of going straight to the train station, however, Yu had them both walk along the canal with their luggage, enjoying the beautiful sight.  Since it was still morning and most people were either not out yet or at work, they didn’t have a large crowd out and about with them, just some older people doing their morning walks.  The buildings lining the canal were very quaint, and some were even covered in ivy (which Yosuke totally snapped a photo to share).  There were boats occasionally along the canal as well, although they were all small motorboats obviously used by the locals to get around.  The pathway on the walking side of the canal was wide and well maintained with flowers and bushes alongside it to brighten up the path.

They both enjoyed the walk, for it’s cooler in the morning, and the air in the town is nice and refreshing along the canal.  It’s also just a beautiful view, especially on the nice, sunshiny morning.  “You know, this reminds me a little of walking along the riverbank in Inaba,” Yosuke commented as they finally began to make their way back toward the train station.  “It’s kind of nostalgic.”

“We did spend quite a lot of time there, didn’t we?” Yu mused, eyes lost in thought as he remembered fishing, training with Chie, and some of the talks he and Yosuke had.  There were certainly a lot of fond memories spent there.

Yosuke nudged Yu’s shoulder with a grin, bringing his attention back to the present.  “You still with me?” he teased, and Yu nudged him back.

“Of course,” he replied.  “Always.”

Yosuke blushed slightly at his reply but looked pleased.  Not long after that, they made it to the train station, and Yosuke couldn’t hide his excitement once he realized they were waiting on the platform to Sapporo.  “Partner,” he gushed, and Yu grinned at him.  “This is going to be so cool!”

The trip from Otaru to Sapporo was also much shorter at just over an hour by train, so they had just enough time to settle in and relax after their walk before they made it to their destination.  Once they arrived, they stopped at a family restaurant close to the train station for lunch, since Yu said it was too early to check into their AirBNB.  After a nice, filling meal, they headed to their room which wasn’t that far from the train station.  Their key was located in a lockbox that Yu had been sent the code to, and he checked in using the app as they set down their stuff and checked it out.  It was much simpler than the first room had been, and Yosuke was happy to see that overall it looked more masculine and modern (with less cats) than the other had been as well.  The apartment had a very spacious feel to it with large windows letting in a lot of natural lighting and wooden floors.  There was a round table with two chairs for dining on, and a little alcove next to it with two wicker chairs and a coffee table with a tea set laid out for them to use. 

Yosuke did notice that the tablecloth under the tea set had a lucky cat figure design on it, but he figured he’d let it pass this time.  Along one wall was a long desk with two chairs so if they were doing business they’d have a place to set up laptops to do work.  There was also a kitchen area, a bathroom, and a washer and dryer which were pretty convenient for those that travelled a lot.  There was a large sliding door that opened up to the bedroom which had two futons already laid out and prepared for them.  The apartment was very tastefully decorated with a few vases on a shelf, a house plant, and some throw pillows, and Yosuke immediately felt at home.  “I like it,” he declared after setting down his bag, and Yu grinned at him.

“Are you sure you don’t prefer the first place?” he asked innocently, while Yosuke rolled his eyes at him.

“No, here is much better,” he replied dryly.  “So, now that we’re here…what are we doing first?”

“I thought we’d take a tour at the Sapporo Beer Museum and follow up with dinner at one of the bars or restaurants connected to it,” Yu replied.  “But…before that, we need to change.”

“Change?” Yosuke asked in confusion.

“You may have noticed, but I packed something a little nicer in the bag for you to wear.  I thought maybe it would be nice to dress up, especially for dinner,” Yu suggested.  Yosuke thought of every time Yu had dressed up in the past and immediately blushed before nodding eagerly.

“I’m a fan of this idea,” he said enthusiastically, and Yu looked pleased.  He was also looking forward to Yosuke dressing up, especially because he had picked out the outfit of his that he liked best.  Also, Yosuke hardly ever dressed up, so Yu always felt like it was a treat whenever he got to see it.

So, they both quickly changed, Yosuke into a navy blue suit with orange tie and handkerchief for his breast pocket, white undershirt, and brown leather shoes.  Even his socks were orange with a navy blue argyle design.  His suit was form fitting and had been sized after he bought it to fit his skinny frame.  Yu loved it on Yosuke and thought the navy complimented his hair and complexion while allowing Yosuke’s signature color to pop.  Yu’s suit was silvery in color with a hidden leopard print; you’d have to look closely at the material to realize it was made up of tiny dots of silver and from a distance it looked almost solid in color.  Rise had picked it out for him and when Yosuke had expressed interest he had gotten it, even if it was a little flashy in style.  The collar of the jacket was lined in black, and Yu wore a white undershirt, black bowtie, and had a black with white polka dotted handkerchief in the pocket.  He rounded off the ensemble with a watch his dad had gotten him and black loafers.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/26256737@N06/28940896587/in/dateposted/)

Yosuke kept stealing glances at him once he was finished getting dressed, and Yu couldn’t help but respond by giving his boyfriend a full and deliberate look in order to take in his outfit and show his appreciation for it.  Yosuke sucked in his breath, before saying, “I hate it when you do that,” and looking embarrassed.

“Isn’t it better to express your appreciation instead of hiding it behind shy glances?” Yu countered, and Yosuke nervously played with his tie, undoing it slightly in the process.  Yu shook his head before stepping forward and carefully adjusting it for him.  “It’s just hard for me to hide how hot I find you in that suit, partner,” he said, shooting Yosuke a smoldering gaze that caused him to blank out for a moment.

“You look hot too,” he finally said, running one hand along the sleeve of Yu’s jacket.  “Rise’s definitely got good taste,” he mused.  “It’s just hard for me to take it all in.  You look too good, Yu,” he said, winking and shooting Yu the grin that made him fall in love with the brunet in the first place.

Now it was Yu’s turn to lose his train of thought for a moment, getting too lost in Yosuke’s warm eyes to think clearly.  When he finally pulled himself together, he glanced at his watch and said, “It’ll take us about 15 minutes to get there.  Ready to go?”

Yosuke grinned victoriously, knowing that he had impacted Yu just like the other man always impacted him, and nodded his head.  “Yeah, this is going to be so cool!” he replied enthusiastically. 

They were soon out the door and took a brisk walk to the train station so they could reach a stop closer to the Beer Garden.  Once they arrived at the right stop, their walk wasn’t too far to the location, and they stopped at the Kaitakushi-kan first.  This was the original building built in 1890 as a sugar factory.  The building looked like an English manor with red bricks, large ceiling length windows that were curved at the top, a rounded window on the top of the front of the building, and a green roof.  The red bricks were half covered with green ivy and there was also a large, red bricked smoke stack connected to the building as well.  Everywhere they looked they saw the Sapporo symbol of the star surrounded by two bears.

After checking it out, they headed to the museum and went on a self-guided tour where they learned the history of Sapporo beer and of the building.  Yu was definitely fascinated by this part of the trip and was taking his time to read through everything, while Yosuke took in the equipment in awe, surprised that it was still in such good condition.  Even he found it pretty interesting, although he was definitely more interested in sampling the beer and eating the food later.

Eventually, they got their fill of touring and taking pictures, and were finally ready to grab a bite to eat.  They returned to the Kaitakushi-kan and headed to the third floor to Kessel Hall.  Aesthetically Yu had found it the most interesting, because it contained a giant beer-brewing kessel in the middle that was built in 1912, and the beer served at this location was made directly in the factory.  The red brick walls could clearly be seen and the room was large and open with the triangle shaped ceiling vaulting up overhead.  “I think this is the coolest place I’ve ever been,” Yosuke breathed as they walked in, and Yu seemed just as impressed as he was.

“I have to agree,” he said.  “It is pretty amazing.”

They were soon brought to their table and handed a menu so they could order beer and food.  Yosuke was interested in the Genghis Kahn lamb that the Beer Garden was so famous for and was sure that they would both be trying that.  There was crab and sushi available as well, and Yosuke had a feeling they’d end up with a spread that Chie especially would be incredibly jealous about.  “I think I want to eat everything on the menu,” he joked, while Yu pretended to look alarmed.

“Yosuke, I love you, but I don’t think our pocketbooks could accommodate that,” he teased.  “I definitely think we should get some lamb and crab though.”  It didn’t take them long to order, and they soon had their first round of drinks brought out to them to try.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Yosuke didn’t _completely_ remember the name of the brew he’d picked for them that night?  (Yu had let him; he was a good guy.)  But it tasted fan-fucking- _tastic_ with the lamb.  He’d tasted lots of good beers in Tokyo – capital L-O-T-S – but this one was so good that he was a little upset they had to leave this place and couldn’t come here the next night.  He liked this lamb, and the crab meat was really fluffy, and when he’d called it that Yu had actually _snorted_ into his glass at him, and it had just been a really good day so far.  Just a really, really good day.  And he loved Yu a lot even though he’d laughed at him. 

He was sitting in front of a window, Yu was, and the light was trying to drown his face out.  Yosuke could make out his eyes clearly, though, pale and kind and gentle like they always were, and he thought they were a lot more interesting than the food and beer.  They’d always been _really_ fucking terrific eyes, actually.

“You full already?  You still have some crab left.”  Yu gestured to his plate with the hand he was using to hold his beer glass to his lips.

Yosuke blinked and looked down and, lo and behold, Yu was right.  But as he considered finishing off the crab, he realized a little to his horror how full he really was.  He said the beer had taken a chunk of his appetite, and Yu snickered in agreement as he took another sip of his own.  Then, he flagged down their server, and Yosuke was able to down his fourth glass by the time they got up to leave.

Yosuke forgot to ask where they were going as Yu took his hand and began walking away.  Yu’s skin looked ethereal in his suit and Yosuke wanted to touch it, wanted to press his fingers into his fair and flushed cheeks that smiled at him as he led them back towards the part of the Beer Garden where they'd self-toured earlier. 

The place was empty.  Yosuke thought it might be because it was dinnertime.  Most of the hall consisted of display cases filled with historical tidbits that Yosuke knew he would _not_ be remembering and didn’t bother to re-read as Yu was currently pulling them both behind one with a confident smile.  A knowing grin grew wide over Yosuke’s face to match.  Like Yosuke would be able to read _anything_ after noticing the smirk on that face, coy and alluring, as that tongue wet those lips as he was tugged even closer into the other man’s embrace.

This fooling around in public thing?  Yosuke could get used to it.  He was already on his way, anyway; first the garden and then the shower and now the deserted room of an old beer factory.  But he couldn’t shake the weird feeling he had about tonight, about this location, like he was kissing a piece of art he’d been admiring all evening.    

“Why do you keep wanting to kiss me in public?” Yosuke slurred as he pulled away, lips lazy and slick.

Yu grinned and ran his hands down Yosuke’s arms to curl their fingers together.  “Why do you keep _letting_ me?” he countered, raising a single eyebrow.

Yosuke pretended to consider that.  “Mmmbecause you’re hot.” 

He crashed his chest into Yu’s, their entwined hands and Yu’s solid form the only thing keeping them both standing.  They kissed again.  Yosuke was just now realizing that Yu tasted kind of smoky and sweet.  The alcohol that flooded his brain and made the tips of his fingers numb was now filling his sinus cavity as he breathed in Yu’s scent.  The room was so silent that the sounds of their suits ruffling stiffly might as well have been the band in a parade.

“I want to take you home, but I don’t know if we have time for that,” Yu murmured against his lips. 

Yosuke pulled back in confusion.  “What does that even mea-oh-!” 

 _Fuck_ , Yu was groping him through his trousers.  _Oh_ , no.  Yosuke, equal parts unwilling and unable to stop him, stared dumbly down at Yu’s hand creating an embarrassingly obvious bulge at the front of his pants, and groaned.

“You’re evil,” he hissed, with absolutely no bite.  He shut his eyes as his body warred between succumbing and searching for the will to pull himself away.  He was inebriated, but he was betting on reason.  _Come on_ , reason. 

“Like you didn’t pull the same thing on _me_ last night,” Yu whispered in his ear, and it sounded dark and sinister and yep, he was evil.  Partner was evil.  Last night wasn’t even a contest (hello, _they’d already been naked_ ); what Yu was doing now was irreparable. 

He said none of that, of course.  The only things he could get out of his mouth were squeaks and breathless grunts.  Yu took his earlobe in his mouth and sucked on it, and Yosuke let out a gasp that was so loud that it caused the both of them to rip themselves apart from each other momentarily, panting and suddenly fearful of discovery.

That didn’t last for long, though.  Yu almost immediately stepped back into him and wound his hand in the bottom of Yosuke’s button-down shirt right above his belt, like he wanted to pull the fabric up but was fighting the urge to.  He pressed his open mouth to Yosuke’s buzzing lips and pulled one of them between his teeth to nibble.

Yosuke let out a nervous chuckle, hot breath brushing over Yu’s beautiful, flushed skin.  “P-Partner, if you keep going . . .” but they both already knew what might happen, so he never finished his sentence.

Yu laughed just as dark and sinister as he had before.  His voice sounded even thicker than usual and the way it croaked raised the hairs on the back of Yosuke’s neck.  “Keep going?  You mean like this?”

And with that, Yu yanked up the short length of shirt and snuck his hand down the front of his pants, belt still tightly buckled and zipper secure.  The stretching fabric around his waist was uncomfortable, but completely dwarfed by the feeling of Yu’s hot, eager fingers finding his balls and cupping them.  He would have yelped if Yu hadn’t taken that exact moment to reconnect their mouths.  He whined into it instead, not bothering to taper the intensity since so much of the sound was muffled anyway.  Like he’d have been able to, regardless . . .

One sound down the hall was more than enough to get Yu to extract his hand and put a safe foot and half of distance between them.  Yosuke was left standing on weak knees, heart racing, clothes sticking to his skin.  _Very_ erect.  Yu’s face was red, and he was adjusting his jacket cuff as if to calm his nerves.  But, otherwise, appeared unflappable. 

“Of course,” Yosuke muttered under his breath, loosening the knot of his tie.

 

Re-entering the bustle of the main restaurant had done its trick in getting Yosuke’s body to cool down (a small victory).  His legs were still jittery and unstable but he was pretty sure he could pass for just plain drunk and not drunk and aroused.  They ambled past the maze of tables towards the doors, Yu leading him by the hand again after Yosuke’s foot caught on someone’s chair.

“S-sorry!” he laughed good-naturedly, as the annoyed woman huffed and turned back to her meal.  Yu gave his hand a gentle tug.

The outside world whirled around them in a blur as they made their way in the direction of the subway line.  They didn‘t normally hold hands in public, but then neither of them had been this inebriated in some time.  Yosuke found it difficult to read the signs they passed; the words were too tiny and there were too many of them.  He focused instead on the man in front of him, his strong hand in his, the way the suit fit his shoulders, how alert he was even though he’d drank just as much as Yosuke had.

Yu got them both on the subway car without ever letting go of his hand.  It wasn’t packed enough to justify how pressed together they were as they stood, sharing a single strap since their hands wouldn’t untangle.  Yu took that opportunity to hold Yosuke’s hips, fingers slipping into the waistband and thumb digging into the soft skin beneath his pelvic bone.  Yosuke took that opportunity to let him.  Before either of them had the better sense to wait, Yosuke’s tongue was initiating a slow and thorough search of Yu’s mouth. 

It was hard to keep balanced with the variable speed of the train slowing and rocking them into each other as it made its regular stops.  Yosuke had to throw his arm around Yu’s shoulders and if it hadn’t been obvious to the unfortunate passengers around them _before_ , then the sound of Yosuke groaning into the kiss as he pulled his boyfriend’s body into his had certainly done the trick.  

They didn’t hear the tsk of an older couple sitting a few feet away, nor the murmuring of a group of twenty-somethings on the other side of the car.  Yosuke could only hear the train, the muffled noises of eagerness lodged in Yu’s throat as his hands futilely tried to find ways into Yosuke’s suit without necessarily undoing it. 

But Yu could hear a little more than that, evidently, because as the trained rolled to another stop and the announcement sounded out (which Yosuke had successfully been able to tune out until now), Yu pulled away panting and took their hands from the straps to leave.  Yosuke tried to clear his throat of the whine moving caused him to make.  Unsuccessful, he blushed and pressed himself to Yu’s side, making sure their connected hands were covering his groin for the most part. 

 

Their room was pitch black when they got back.  Yosuke had meant to leave a light on but must have forgotten after looking at Yu’s stupid well-fitting suit.  After stumbling out of their shoes and Yosuke discarding his jacket, Yu found a little lamp near the small dining table and flicked it on.  The light was dim but plenty.  Yu’s suit, being silver-toned, instantly commanded Yosuke’s attention with the way it held the light.  Yosuke knew there was no way he looked as riveting as Yu did right now.

He’d long gotten used to feeling both jealous and turned-on about it.  Maybe it was the booze, or the fact that Yu was wearing a suit Yosuke so rarely got to see, but he couldn’t help feeling swells of both right now as Yu leered at him with eyes the same color as his suit. 

“You’re amazing,” his voice slipped through loose lips.  The not-drunk part of his brain instantly bemoaned at how easily that slipped out.  But he couldn’t help it.  It was something he might have said years ago, tipsy, completely by accident, and be met with shock, disbelief. 

But saying it now only got him a cocky grin. 

“You’re one to talk,” Yu quipped back, licking his lips.  They became shiny with the way the light hit them. 

And that was everything Yosuke needed.  He grabbed him by the lapel, his jealousy evaporating for the moment as he took Yu’s mouth.  He walked them both back towards the bed, shoeless feet stepping over one another harmlessly, until it eventually tripped them, sending Yosuke crashing back onto the bed with Yu landing on top. 

Yu sat up and immediately started grinding their hips together through their pants.  Yosuke heard the moan rip itself free from his own throat, also sitting up to pull Yu’s face in again and shove his tongue through Yu’s parted lips.  They ground against one another like teenagers for several minutes until Yosuke couldn’t take it anymore.   

“I wanna fuck you,” he gasped out.  His voice was heady and thick, and he was so far gone that he let himself believe that the shudder he could feel take Yu’s body at his words wasn’t just his imagination. 

Yu _bit_ into the kiss and moaned, fingers searching for and then clutching at Yosuke’s hand wound in the bedsheets.  “Could you?  You’re kinda drunk . . .”

Yosuke scoffed in challenge.  Yu sounded so timid, like he hadn’t wanted to hurt Yosuke’s feelings or something.  He shook Yu’s hand off his and used the new leverage to switch their positions so that Yu was beneath him, his back landing on the mattress with a satisfying grunt.  Their suits were now hopelessly wrinkled; Yosuke hoped Yu didn’t have any more plans for these. 

He ground his hips into Yu’s again – once, as if that should speak for him – and snickered.  “Just you wait, partner,” and kissed him, swallowing another one of Yu’s grunts. 

His lips were making their way down Yu’s neck when he ran into his first obstacle – his shirt, still fully buttoned and bow-tied.  . . . Oh.  He sat up between Yu’s legs and tried to get his fingers to work enough to get the bow-tie off.  It felt like it was taking him a stupidly long time, and it was, but he didn’t give up.  He grunted in frustration and _almost_ had the main knot undone when Yu’s hand gently circled his, knocking him out of his trance.

“Let me,” Yu laughed softly.  He shooed Yosuke’s hands away and undid it himself, zipping it through and out of his collar in one motion. 

Yosuke was fine with that.  It was off and now he could rip open the buttons on Yu’s shirt.  He didn’t try to get them undone properly; that would have taken too long and his fingers already weren’t working well.  The moment the buttons started popping off Yu gasped and said his name.  Yosuke didn’t know if it was out of alarm or arousal. 

He made his way down Yu’s body, biting and sucking on his left nipple while his hand rubbed circles into the other one.  Yu’s weren’t sensitive like his were, but they still felt good in his mouth.  He flicked his tongue, eliciting a quiet gasp out of Yu, and continued on the path towards Yu’s hips.  Yu grunted and shifted beneath him, especially once Yosuke started undoing his belt.

“Yosuke,” Yu whispered.  Yosuke didn’t hear him and kept trying for the buckle, his fingers a little better able to grip the thicker material. 

He got that undone easily enough.  He popped open Yu’s fly and forced the zipper down enough to get the pants to slide down his hips.  It wasn’t until they were hugging Yu’s thighs that Yosuke realized that Yu was still mostly dressed, jacket and shirt splayed open to expose his chest, cock now beating hard and free above his torn-open trousers.  He looked incredible, the way his skin gleamed in the low light, the way he was _looking at him_.  Yosuke _wanted_ him, and it was officially starting to hurt how much.

He hauled Yu by his thighs onto the center of the bed, both so their feet wouldn’t dangle over the sides and so Yosuke could settle between his legs more comfortably.  Yu said his name again but this time Yosuke heard him and simply ignored him, knowing that if it was important, Yu would do a better job at telling him so.  The moment he took Yu’s cock in his hand he ran into yet another problem:  his stupid shirt.  He was sweating like mad and could have lived with that, but the cuffs over his wrists were going to get in the way, eventually.  So, he sat up, ripped it off over his head, and immediately felt his center of gravity tugging at him from somewhere off to his right.  He wobbled on his knees but fortunately fell forward over Yu’s hips, hands catching on Yu’s thighs and mouth dipping to run his tongue over the smooth planes of his abdomen.  The scent of Yu’s musk hung thick in the air and he followed it to its source.

With way his skull was buzzing, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to give the best blow job right now, but he wasn’t about to let that or anything stop him from trying.  He drug his tongue up the length of Yu’s cock deliberately, lapping at the head as he reached the tip, and Yu gasped and moaned his name – _again_.  Then Yosuke took the tip in his mouth and began to suck, and when he flicked his eyes into Yu’s, he saw a beet-red face and hazy eyes meeting his, which his rising passion quickly demanded he conquer. 

He slid Yu’s cock all the way in and while he tried to go as slow as possible at first, he soon found himself sucking and bobbing with such fervor that Yu’s hips were twitching, and the cock in his mouth was twitching, and hitting the very back of his throat, and Yosuke was gagging but relentless.  He was so invested in the act, in the hard, pulsing length in this mouth, that he’d entirely forgotten about his initial mission to have sex.  Instead, he was moaning around Yu’s cock, willing it not-so-silently to come. 

Yu’s fingers began pulling at his hair, tugging it firmly as if to rein him in, and it was then that Yosuke realized he could hear Yu’s voice, that he’d been hearing it for a while but not comprehending the words pouring out. 

“Yo . . . Yosuke . . .” 

It was just his name again, but the grip on his hair was really tight now, and he was being pulled off of the cock in his mouth at yet another utterance of his name.  A line of precum and spit was the only thing connecting Yosuke’s now puffy lips to the head of Yu’s dick, and Yosuke _really_ wanted to yank Yu’s hand off his head and sink back down on it, because he could tell that Yu was getting close, but the grip Yu had on him was commanding.   

“S-Something wrong?” he slurred, when it became obvious Yu wanted him to stop.  His voice was hoarse with the recent strain on his throat.

Yu was practically hyperventilating he was breathing so fast.  He was moaning as he let each breath out, and jutting his hips, which Yosuke could feel gyrate in his hands, but the way he had his eyes slammed shut told Yosuke he was trying to keep himself in check. 

“C-C’mere,” he panted.  He sounded unsure, the way his voice quivered like that. 

Yu’s fist was still tight in his hair, and it assisted Yosuke in obeying in scooting up, as wobbly-limbed as he was.  When their faces were finally aligned, Yu pulled him down into a slow, melty kiss.  Fingers were already working his belt buckle and sliding the leather flaps open stealthily.  Yosuke moaned and bucked into the set of hands.  He’d almost forgotten how hard he was, and when his dick grazed Yu’s skin through the thin veil of his boxers he moaned again, pulling away so he could look down. 

“I want to do it together,” he heard Yu say, and looked back up at him, head swimming.  

All he could do was grunt questioningly, brows knitting together as the heat below began raging for his attention.  He dropped his face onto Yu’s face, kissing down his cheek, groaning as warm hands pulled him free and started caressing him, feeding his dick over rapidly slickening skin.  Somehow, he found the sense to move his arms and shove down his pants so their hips could press together unhindered, bare, their connecting skin shooting sparks of electricity through his thighs.  He resumed the pace of their earlier frotting, bringing them both to a steady rhythm where Yu’s dick was pressed snugly into his stomach and Yosuke was riding the pressure.  Yu clutched at Yosuke’s hips while Yosuke had two fistfuls of comforter around Yu’s ribcage as he rocked their hips together.

They hadn’t frotted successfully since they were teenagers, having since moved onto activities that would bring them both far more pleasure, so maybe Yosuke should have been a _smidgen_ embarrassed that he was climbing towards his orgasm this quickly.  Sure, they hadn’t done this in what had to be years at this point, so maybe something had been reset.  But here he was, thrusting his hips like he was already inside of Yu and trying to get deeper. 

“Oh, shit . . .”  Yosuke looked down again when he felt fingers around his cock, and saw Yu wrapping both theirs in a single fist.  He wasn’t able to close it around their combined widths, but when he jerked them both near the tips the sensitive heads would rub together, causing Yosuke’s insides to float and the rising heat to undulate magnificently.  It couldn’t have been more than a few seconds when the jolt of climax locked his spine straight and released pangs of pleasure to run like syrup down his inner thighs.  He called Yu’s name, relishing in the accompanying groaning beneath him and watching as both their orgasms coated Yu’s stomach.

Sticky, sweaty, drunk, and still mostly clothed, they collapsed into each other’s arms, the mess incidentally sandwiched between them.  Yosuke was terribly glad he’d thrown his shirt off earlier; he didn’t want to think how uncomfortable Yu had to be right now still in his full suit.  Well, he’d tell him if it became unbearable.  For now, Yosuke laid there and enjoyed the afterglow with Yu’s hands on his back, their hearts pounding fiercely against one another.   

It was a while before Yosuke could move without his entire body shivering with the aftershocks of his orgasm.  Once his heartrate had returned mostly to normal, he started a series of gentle kisses to Yu’s neck and jaw, which caused the other man to stir with a soft moan.

Yosuke snickered into his skin.  “Falling asleep?”  He could talk; he was about to drift off himself. 

“I would be, but this suit would make it impossible, I’m afraid.” 

“Awww.”  Yosuke kissed his neck again and Yu made another little noise and held him just a bit tighter.  “I kinda don’t want to get up, to be honest, heh.”  Thinking about the mess they’d made certainly wasn’t helping him get there any faster, either.

“Well, you shouldn’t have to go far; there’s tissues on this table I think.”  Yu had his eyes closed, but Yosuke wasn’t surprised to find out that he was right – as always.  Yosuke hadn’t been able to see anything in the room apart from Yu from the moment they got back, and his focus before dinner had been a contest between self-conscious fretting over his own suit to jaw-dropping awe over the way Yu had looked in his.  Good thing one of them was at least partially aware of their surroundings. 

He grunted and heaved himself up just enough to reach the box and toss it next to them, and both of them busied themselves with cleaning up.  Yu was crumpling their used tissues up into a ball when it struck Yosuke - “Hey, you rat!  I was supposed to top tonight.” 

Yu’s eyes widened before slipping into an amused, silent chuckle.  “Yosuke, I don’t think it would have been possible.  We both finished quick tonight.  Besides,” he gestured with a look across the room to where their bags cluttered around the small coffee table (the bags, which Yu had asked Yosuke to unpack and which Yosuke pointedly did _not_ ), “I don’t think you would have been able to get the stuff out of the bags without injuring yourself.”

With a long, measured look at the distance from where they were sprawled on the bed to where the bags were, Yosuke surmised with a thoughtful hum that yeah, he could be right about that.  The corner of that table certainly wouldn’t have felt nice to land on . . . and what if he’d hurt Yu by accident, during?  He still didn’t think he could even stand without immediately collapsing like a buffoon; would sex have even been safe? 

“Hm, guess you’re right,” he relented, tossing the ball Yu made of their tissues onto the nightstand for storage until one of them located a waste bin. 

Yu shifted beneath him, and Yosuke looked down in just enough time to watch his hands rake up his thighs and over his stomach.  He shivered, the cool air in the room that skirted over his skin adding to the electrified feeling of Yu’s touch.  “But there won’t be anything stopping you from doing it _tomorrow_.” 

Yu smirked up at him.  His hair was a mess.  He looked drunk.  Yosuke smirked back and leaned down to kiss him, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

“You know we’ve had sex like, every day this week?  You’re not gonna be tired of me by then?” 

Yu looked up in mock consideration and hummed, turning his mouth to the side.  “Hmm, good point.”  He sighed heavily.  “Oh, well.  I guess I’m tired of you now.  That’s too bad, Yosuke.” 

“Uh, I said by _then_ , not _already_!” he whined, hands flying to Yu’s sides in a retaliatory tickle.  “And I’m still going to try and seduce you anyway, you jerk.”  He tickled him again and Yu shouted and rolled onto his side to defend himself. 

Yosuke kept up his attack until they heard something on one of their suits rip ominously, and both of them sheepishly agreed to shed them before they could cause any more damage. 

Now bare, Yosuke pulled Yu against him beneath the sheets, spine aligned against his chest, and concentrated on the sound of Yu’s steady breathing as he drifted off.  Yosuke’s head still tingled with the lingering effects of the alcohol, but he was sated and happy and he fell asleep quickly, lights on, to the feeling of Yu’s heart beating beneath his palm. 


	4. Fourth Stop - Furano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this day they get to relax a little bit before the final place they visit and return home. It ended up as kind of a character study on how much they care about each other and helped each other change and grow really. Hope you enjoy ^^

The next morning Yosuke is surprised when he was the first one to wake up.  He blearily opened his eyes and rubbed them, before lightly groaning when he realized he felt gross after sleeping in his suit.  Even though they had kind of cleaned up after themselves last night, it was still a mess.  ‘Looks like these are going to need dry cleaning…and I’ll probably have to replace Yu’s shirt,’ he thought, noticing the buttons scattered about on the bed.  He noted that Yu appeared to be passed out; although he had seemed more in control last night, Yosuke was less likely to get a hangover after drinking while Yu often would wake up feeling awful.  So, Yosuke decided this morning it was his turn to take care of things in the way he knew best, and he immediately got up and headed to the shower so he wouldn’t feel gross anymore.

Next, Yosuke went through his bag and eventually pulled out one of his band t-shirts and his favorite pair of jeans, grabbing his phone and headphones and the key to the condo before heading out the door.  He listened to music to try to wake himself up as he made his way across the street to the nearest 7-Eleven.  Inside he grabbed some quick things for breakfast, two of Yu’s favorite teas, coffee for himself, and some hangover medicine since he was sure his boyfriend would need it.  He also grabbed himself a magazine to thumb through while he waited for Yu to wake up, for he had a feeling he may have to wait a little while.  Sure enough, when he returned home and checked, Yu was still asleep, although he had shifted to his other side with Yosuke no longer in the bed. 

Yosuke gently ran his fingers through Yu’s soft, silver hair and smiled fondly, even though it was a mess after last night.  His hair had been even worse before his shower due to Yu grabbing onto it the night before.  Yosuke carefully tiptoed out of the room and slid the door shut again before tossing Yu’s breakfast and tea in the fridge and eating his own breakfast as he looked through the magazine.  About half an hour later, Yu finally woke up, and Yosuke heard the soft sounds of him moving around in the other room before he slid the door open and popped out to take a shower.  Once he had cleaned himself off and changed into a polo shirt and designer jeans, he met Yosuke at the table and sat cross from him before resting his head down and looking exhausted.  “How are you feeling?” Yosuke asked quietly, not wanting to jar Yu if he had a headache.  He often did if he drank too much.

“Terrible,” Yu said, and Yosuke immediately slid over the hangover medicine.  As Yu downed it, Yosuke went to the fridge to grab his breakfast and tea.  “Thanks, partner,” Yu said tiredly, as he dug into the convenience store breakfast and took a sip of his tea.  Yosuke grinned at him, setting down his magazine and watching Yu eat.  As the medicine began to work and the food began to make its way through his system, Yu slowly began to look livelier and by the end of breakfast almost looked like his normal self.

“So, got any surprises in store today?” Yosuke asked, and Yu nodded.

“I want to take you somewhere before we go to our last location,” he said, and Yosuke immediately felt torn over being excited at this mysterious location and disappointed that they were now heading toward the end of the trip.  It had been a blast so far and they had both been able to see and experience a lot of new things.  Although they lived together, they both worked and were often too tired to do some of the steamier things they had been up to on the trip as well, so it was nice to see that Yu still wanted him as much as he wanted his boyfriend.

After they finished eating, they packed up and got ready to check out of the condo, since they wouldn’t be returning after they left.  They caught a cab over to Odori Park, a beautiful, tree lined park that divided the north and south sections of Sapporo.  It was also the location of the famous red Sapporo tower that had an observation deck that overlooked the park and surrounding city.  Yosuke gazed in amazement at the beautiful park with its wide, tree-lined pathways, well-manicured patches of green grass along the middle, and several different large fountains as well.  

They walked along the paths for a bit, dragging along their suitcases behind them before eventually making their way to the tower and paying to head up to the observation deck.  The views up there were stunning, and Yosuke immediately began snapping some pictures to share with their friends while Yu watched with a quiet smile on his face.  He loved Yosuke’s energy and how he always shared his experiences everyone; he found it was an endearing quality in the brunet, even if it was formed due to being abandoned by his old city friends before Inaba.  Now that he had made a tight-knit group of new friends, he did little things like sharing pictures with them or suggesting they buy them souvenirs to bring back since they hadn’t yet (they had been too inebriated the night before to really think about it, to be honest), and it made Yu happy to see how thoughtful he always was.  Yosuke may often speak without thinking – although he was getting better about that now that they were getting older – but he was also incredibly thoughtful and always doing kind things for those he cared about.

“Let’s get the souvenirs at the place we’re going to tomorrow,” Yu suggested.  “I think they’ll have the most interesting ones.”

“I guess I’ll just have to trust your judgment,” Yosuke shrugged.  He had just finished posting pictures in the group chat, and he smiled before pulling Yu over to look at his phone.  Rise had sent another picture of Hana and he wanted to make sure Yu saw it.  Yu wasn’t as good at keeping up with the group messages since everyone tended to type quicker, and he usually let Yosuke keep him up to date on things.  Yu was happy to see their cat was still doing well, and he messaged his own thanks to Rise for keeping them updated.  Afterward, they both grabbed lunch at a restaurant close to the park, before making their way to the nearest train entrance so they could head to their final location for the trip.

This time, they were on a platform heading to Furano, which was a city Yosuke really wasn’t as familiar with.  He tried to look it up on his phone when Yu wasn’t looking, but his boyfriend was too sharp for him and carefully grabbed his phone away and closed the browser.  “Just let it be a surprise,” he teased fondly as they boarded the train and put up their bags.

Furano was about a two and a half hour train ride from Sapporo, so they had time to relax on their way to their last stop.  Yosuke, who had gotten up earlier than Yu, nodded off while listening to music, his head resting on Yu’s shoulder.  Yu ensured Yosuke was in a comfortable position before using the time to catch up on news and with his friend’s messages in the group chat.  When they arrived, he gently woke Yosuke up who complained and tried to burrow his face in Yu’s shoulder.  Yu laughed gently and twisted around until he had Yosuke resting on his chest like a hug before he began to tickle him in a specific spot on his side that immediately caused him to jerk awake since he was incredibly ticklish there.  “Gah, stop!” he said, trying to pull away while Yu grinned at him.  He let go and grabbed their bags, while Yosuke tried to fix his hair and clothes which had become disheveled in his sleep and attempt to get away from Yu.

Once they got off the train, Yu got them a cab so they could head to the final place they would be staying for the night.  They pulled up at a two-story building set on a hill on a foundation that raised it up off the ground and had a large porch out front along with a brick lined walkway that led to the stairs to take up to the front door located on the porch.  The grass around the building was taller and natural looking with some wildflowers and trees dotting the front as well.  The building had light pink siding, a gray roof, and white posts and railing on the porch and white around the windows as well.  It almost looked beachy even though all around them they could see mountains in the distance.  In elegant, script font were the words Pension Lavender on the top of the building. 

Yu lead Yosuke inside and they walked up to the front desk, a quaint wooden counter with shelves lined with mugs behind it and stuff for coffee and tea set out; it obviously doubled as a refreshment counter and they could see a seating area that was open behind it with cute wooden tables and chairs like it was a coffee shop.  There were plants and animal statues and other cute things decorated everywhere, with ivy hanging down from the ceiling and next to some of the mugs as well.  The chairs all had floral designs on the seats, and Yosuke suddenly felt if he were Yu’s girlfriend this may be a cute place to go, but it felt very strange with both of them being men.  The desk clerk didn’t seem to mind though and she politely checked them in before giving them directions to their room which was located up the wooden stairs lined with plants set behind the counter.

At the foot of the stairs was a red brick area that had an old fashioned black iron fireplace that had wood in it but was currently not burning since it was the summer.  There were also two chairs guests could sit in while they waited that were wooden, rounded chairs with more floral cushions.  They made their way upstairs, struck by how quaint and cozy the building felt when they reached the second floor where the rooms were housed.  There were only 11 rooms at the pension, so it felt more like staying at someone’s home than at a hotel.  Yu explained as they made their way up that breakfast was included and homemade and was Western style and apparently really good; Yosuke was looking forward to it.  Their room was small with two double beds with floral mattresses, a bathroom and toilet closet that had pink counters and a pink toilet, and lacy white curtains that had a stellar view of the mountains.  They set down their stuff and Yosuke couldn’t help but ask, “Seriously, dude, what is with the flower design?  First we stay at the cat place and now flowers?”

Yu gave him an amused glance before saying, “It goes with the theme tomorrow.  You’ll see.”

Yosuke cocked his head to the side curiously before throwing himself back on one of the beds – he supposed he was basically claiming that one as his since there was no way they would both be able to share a bed to sleep on that night.  Now, when it came to other activities?  They’d make it work.  At least the bed was comfortable, and when Yu opened the window it let a nice breeze into the room.  He then turned around and crawled onto the bed on top of Yosuke, pinning him down and raising an eyebrow.  “I seem to remember you complaining that you were supposed to top last night?” he said, smiling down at his boyfriend who immediately blushed.  “We have some time to kill before dinner if you’d be interested.”

“And why wouldn’t I be interested?” Yosuke smirked.  “You’re right, you owe me for that.”  His determined gaze met Yu’s, which was quickly becoming heated by Yosuke’s passionate response.  “I think I also promised you that I’d seduce you,” he added with a sly grin.  “Are you ready, partner?”

* * *

Yu bit his lip and flopped down on the bed beside him playfully.  The creaky mattress bounced them both a few times as he landed with a hand holding up his head.  “Woo me, then.” 

Yosuke rolled his eyes and sat up, crawling towards Yu on his knees.  He shoved him onto his back – much in a reverse of their earlier position – and pinned his wrists to the bed on either side of his face.  Yu was already blushing when Yosuke leaned down to pull his lips teasingly between his own, parting them softly, sucking the bottom one so when he let it go, it was redder than both his cheeks. 

“You want it?” Yosuke mumbled lowly – _so_ lowly – against his lips, and Yu's stomach plummeted into his groin, stirring, igniting. 

Suddenly much too hot, he let out a surprised breath that collided with Yosuke’s tongue lapping into his mouth.  “Alright,” he laughed shakily, “seduction successful.” 

At that, Yosuke tried for a smug smile, chuckling and pleased, but he was blushing way too fiercely to pull it off. 

“Record time, Yosuke,” Yu twisted the screw, knowing teasing him was the only defense he had.  He couldn’t fight the subtle implosions undoing his control, nor did he want to.

Yosuke, courageous yet desperate to hide the look on his face, began peppering Yu’s jaw and neck in insistent, passionate kisses that prickled Yu’s skin. 

“Aah~!”  Yu arched into him, his movements restricted by how Yosuke had his wrists pinned, but he was at least able to expose more of his neck to the assault. 

Suddenly, the heat of Yosuke’s lips, the strong hands at his wrists, the weight around his thighs – it was all gone as Yosuke withdrew and scooted off him.  Yu couldn’t help feeling a little disappointed at first . . . and then instantly dizzy with the knowledge of what was soon to follow.  Yosuke gave him a coy smile as he left the bed.  Yu found himself impressed with Yosuke’s composure – although his face was _still_ about as red as it had been in the onsen two days ago. 

He left the bed and Yu knew where he was going, so neither one of them said a word as Yosuke turned and walked to the corner where their bags were tucked away.  As soon as he was free of Yosuke’s gaze, he ripped the shirt off over his head and began hurriedly removing his pants and boxers.  He was making tons of noise, but so was Yosuke as he rooted around in the bag and checked possibly every available zipper compartment, like Yu had hidden their stuff in some dimension Yosuke was having trouble accessing.  Yu was glad for that delay, though, because his belt had given him a bitch of a time.  He’d _just_ managed to shed the last of his clothes and turn around to lay on his stomach by the time Yosuke had found what he needed. 

Yu heard something solid drop to the floor.  He glanced over his shoulder to see Yosuke bending back up from retrieving it, face no less flushed that it had been.  Yu smirked and turned back around.  He spread his legs and bent them at the knee so that his heels lolled in the air lazily, as if painting a larger target on himself was even necessary.

Yosuke chuckled nervously.  “Damn, partner,” he said, a tremendous waver in his voice that did nothing to cool Yu down.  Yu said nothing and bit his lip as he heard Yosuke approach the bed behind him, his thighs turning to liquid when he could feel the bed dip from his weight, and his erection pound against the comforter when Yosuke’s solid, still-clothed form settled between his legs.  

Head now just a tad on the lighter side, he lowered his body so his hands were tucked into his chest and his cheek rested on the soft mattress below, attuning his every sense to Yosuke’s movements behind him.  His breath hitched in rising anticipation at the sound of their stuff being laid out in the sheets beside them.  He wanted to tell Yosuke to start; he was already uncomfortably hard, and Yu hadn’t felt his boyfriend inside him in what felt like years (spoiler:  it hadn’t been that long), but he tried instead to simply focus on his own breathing.  It was a luxury when Yosuke actually felt like taking full control, after all, and Yu wasn’t about to miss the opportunity to succumb wholly to it.

Yosuke put his hands on him, one on each thigh, and massaged circles with his thumbs into his skin, hands creeping ever upwards.  “Fuck, you look hot like this,” Yosuke panted.  Yu was dying to know what his face looked like now but he kept still, indulging only in a frustrated grunt that he hoped conveyed the exact measure of his desperation. 

He flinched when the unexpected sensation of Yosuke’s lips and soft strands of his hair accompanied his hands.  His hot breath trailed over each cheek as he scattered kisses over his backside.  Yu moaned again and curled his toes in the air.  When Yosuke began using his tongue to trace his skin, Yu buried his face in the covers, releasing another moan and muffled swear.  He couldn’t breathe like this, but he didn’t care.  It was all he could do not to squirm into Yosuke’s touch. 

The feeling of wet heat over his skin was enough, but then Yosuke drug it over the cleft of his ass, and Yu was terrified to realize just how close to the edge he was, already beginning to feel the slickness of precum against his bellybutton.   Still, Yosuke’s tongue continued to work thin, tremulous moans from him, one after another, with growing urgency, until he was left with no choice.  He turned his head just enough to free his mouth from the mattress and said his name, “Yosuke,” gasping it like it was the last breath he would ever take.

Yosuke finished a thorough lick around the ring of his entrance and removed his tongue.  Yu’s body instantly deflated as he let out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.  “Yes?” Yosuke answered, a teasing lilt to his voice that Yu wasn’t overly fond of yet fell victim to all the same.

He whimpered, begging Yosuke with his hips.  As he squirmed, Yosuke’s jeans brushed against the inside of his legs and the course texture caused him to tremble.  He tightened his hands into fists – which were still trapped between his chest and the mattress – and rocked his hips into the cotton sheets.

Yosuke chuckled darkly and kissed the dimples on his lower back, hot breath beating across his skin.  “Already, huh?” 

Yu answered by pushing his face into the covers again, which only earned him an amused laugh.  “Okay, okay . . .” Yosuke obliged, and he took his hands off him.

Slowing his breathing, and with his eyes closed gently shut, he could hear the sounds of Yosuke undressing behind him, articles coming off in a distinguishable order – his shirt sliding over shoulders and flung off the bed, the belt buckle of his pants (which was the loudest sound he’d ever heard) clinking and the zipper, and shuffling, shuffling, Yosuke’s weight shifting on the bed as he pulled the jeans off, and then a brief moment of stillness once Yu could tell that his partner’s body was totally bare. 

The first touch of skin against the inside of his thighs sent shivers rippling up his back to the very top of his skull.  Yosuke’s strong legs nudged their way back between his, keeping them open, so even if Yu wanted to close them out of modesty he’d be unable to.  Yu recognized the pop of the cap of their usual lube and inhaled, slow and deep, rocking his hips into the mattress one more time. 

And when Yosuke started prepping him, everything melted.  The comforting touch of his partner’s practiced hands easing him open left him boneless in a matter of seconds.  He moaned as Yosuke moved his fingers faster, nailing his prostate and sending the gentle, warm burn that pulsed throughout him straight into his thighs.  He’d been afraid at first that this would be uncomfortable since it had been a while, but _damn_ had he been wrong.  If anything, Yosuke’s fingers – although divine in their expertise – were too slim to provide what Yu was ultimately craving; Yu caught himself skipping ahead in their tryst and fantasizing about Yosuke finally sliding inside him.  If he thought his voice was capable of anything beyond groans at this point, he might have vocalized this need with words. 

Blessedly, Yosuke finally removed his fingers, evidently satisfied, and Yu squirmed at the loss.  His dick was hardly getting any attention but strangely it was the furthest thing from his mind.  He had to bite the inside of his mouth when he heard the condom wrapper rip and the usual sounds of Yosuke sliding it on.  Yu pushed all the breath out of his lungs. 

He nearly jumped when he felt Yosuke’s lips press against his temple and the beat of his breath in his ear.  “You want a pillow or anything?” 

Yu went to shake his head but thought better of it and nodded instead.  He didn’t really feel like moving, not with the way every line of sinew in his body was so tense it could snap, but his neck was probably going to get cramped like this.  He could feel Yosuke smile and press another kiss to his temple, and then a pillow was being scooted beneath him.  Yu grabbed a hold of it and held it to his chest, allowing his neck to drop forward a little more and relieve the pressure at the top of his spine.  Yeah, this was a good idea.  And Yosuke was still between his legs and Yu could feel his hardness bumping up against him so everything was still perfect.

There was a rapid, wet sound, and then Yosuke’s husky voice trembled from right above his head.  “You ready?” 

Yu whimpered again and nodded and stretched his legs a little further apart and rolled his hips and said yes, breathily, into the pillow clutched to his chest. 

Yosuke never had to be told twice.  He slid in smoothly after that methodical prepping session.  Yu didn’t feel a single sting, just pure, hot, delicious pressure as Yosuke’s full thickness drove into him to the hilt.  He’d used way too much lube; he always did.  But Yu didn’t mind at all as it just made the ride that much slicker. 

Once he bottomed-out, a grunt tumbled out of Yosuke’s mouth.  “Ngh, shit, Yu . . .” he gasped.

He lowered down and scooped Yu into his arms, cradling him against his chest as he began to roll their hips together.  Yu’s breath jettisoned itself from his lungs, temporarily overwhelmed with Yosuke’s full weight along his back and thighs, and this gently brisk pace.  His legs lost their strength and fell to the bed, and the only time they moved after that was due to the rocking of Yosuke’s thrusts.   At this angle, Yu’s cock was getting an overload of friction from the pressure of Yosuke’s hips and the sheets beneath him, and it wasn’t long before Yu was ready to explode.

Yosuke unwound one of his hands from Yu’s shoulder and laid it on top of the back of his hair, fisting it securely, then guiding his head to an angle where Yosuke’s mouth could press against his ear.  He didn’t form words, just continued to grunt and whimper and kiss every ounce of Yu’s skin his lips could touch – his jaw, his neck, the space behind Yu’s ear that sent tremors on top of the already building heat inside him. 

He thought he was saying Yosuke’s name, thought he was telling him to go faster and to fuck him, but the words might have come out as breathless, winding moans and the occasional shuddering gasp when Yosuke jut his hips in that one deliberate way that made the head of his cock brush against his prostate.  He didn’t pick up the words his body was ejecting when he came on the sheets, just succumbed to the brilliant ripple of orgasm climbing up his spine and right into the sensation of Yosuke’s fist in hair. 

Even as he lay tingling, the sensations firing like arrows through his veins, the power behind Yosuke’s hips escalated and Yu was drowning in it.  He’d already come but the pressure felt incredible, almost inexplicably so, taking him whimless and with ease through another building pressure that only came out of overstimulation.  Meanwhile, Yosuke’s broken breath was in his ear, gasping yeses and words of praise to a Yu who could barely move, barely speak except to squeak as each breath was pushed out of his lungs from the force of his thrusting. 

He almost cried when the fist in his hair tightened suddenly and one, hard thrust below brought it to a conclusion.  Yu’s skin felt like it might vibrate right off; his lips were humming, his chest pounding into the pillow he held as if it would save him.   Yosuke immediately breathed a deep, relieved sigh and pressed exhausted kisses into his temple, his cheek.

“I love you,” he whispered, tears in his voice, still kissing Yu’s sweat-soaked face.  He let his hair go and Yu could tell it was tangled but it wasn’t important right now. 

“I love you, too,” Yu replied, with the only ounce of strength he had left. 

Yosuke slid his arm beneath him again and hugged him tightly, their hearts syncing as they beat furiously at first, and then less so, and then eventually subsided into a normal rate as they caught their breath.  Yosuke wasn’t letting him go, even though the body along his back felt like being pressed against the side of the sun, but Yu thought that was perfectly, _perfectly_ fine. 

Sadly, once Yosuke began to finally lose his erection, he had little choice but to pull out to avoid the condom slipping off. 

Yosuke groaned, heaving himself up just enough to do so.  “Ugh, hate this part.”  One of his hands flew down to keep the condom on as he eased out.

Yu chuckled – or would have, but his throat was too dry to respond.  His voice cracked and Yosuke snickered at him.  “You okay there, partner?”

Yu cleared his throat decidedly and laughed, blushing.  “That was quite the performance, Yosuke.”  He tried to ease himself up but his arms were _really_ shaky. 

Yosuke scoffed.  “All I did was lay on top of you, but . . . thanks.”  Yu could hear the smile in his voice and turned around to see him still as red-faced as he’d left him.  He couldn’t hide the growing blush on his own face as their eyes met, briefly, before Yosuke bit his lip and looked down to finish with tying the condom off. 

He kept his eyes on him as reached the end of the bed and stood up, admiring his gently toned belly beneath the thin sheen of sweat that clung to it, and once he’d turned around, his nicely sculpted thighs and prominent shoulders.  He sighed happily and turned around himself – and it hit him then with a glance at the sheets just how much of a mess they’d managed to make.  No doubt the sheets would need to be washed, due in no small part to his own . . . _fluids_ – and, dammit, what had Yu said about closing the cap to the lube?!  

He grabbed the bottle, thin lines of liquid spilling out over the opening and onto everything.  “Yosuke,” Yu called, and Yosuke whipped around at the tone, the wad of tissues he was using to clean himself discretely placed over his crotch.  Yu merely gave him a “look” and snapped the cap shut. 

Yosuke grimaced.  “Sorry, partner.”

“Is it that hard of a rule to remember?”  Yu finally sat up, limbs much more stable, and righted himself on the bed.  His soreness was minimal; Yosuke really had done a good job. 

“I meant to close it, but I never know how much I’m going to need, okay?”

Yu sighed in resignation.  He couldn’t really say anything; he’d made as much of a mess on his own . . . but at least _his_ mess didn’t cost _money_.  Yu was staring at the sky through the open window when Yosuke rejoined him on the soiled mattress.  Oh, he’d put his boxers back on.  Yu frowned.

“. . . You mad at me?” 

Yu looked up into his eyes and wanted to laugh at what he saw, _wanted_ to, but his heart was fluttering and he felt the tips of his ears go red.  “Like I could actually be mad at _you_.”

“You’ve been mad at me before,” Yosuke argued, scooting closer to touch foreheads and hold Yu’s waist in his hands.

Yu closed his eyes and hummed as Yosuke pressed a tender kiss to his cheek, his lips.  “I’m not,” he whispered, before another kiss.  “This bed, though,” he continued, pulling away so Yosuke could see for himself, “is a total wreck.” 

Yosuke gave a short hum.  “Yeah, well that’s half your fault.”

And he was right, so Yu completely shut his mouth. 

“Looks like we’ll have to sleep on this one, then,” Yosuke bemoaned in jest, and suddenly Yu yelped as Yosuke scooped him up like a child – or a bride.  They were pretty comparable in size so Yosuke picking him up just like that was a little terrifying (“Y-Yosuke!”).  His dangling limbs flailed for purchase on Yosuke’s body as he stood and tossed him onto the opposite bed. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/26256737@N06/43196198735/in/dateposted/)

Relieved that he actually landed on something soft, he laughed as Yosuke crashed down onto him, a blissful smile on his face. 

* * *

They both soon drifted off, comfortably snuggled into each other, the breeze from the open window making the room the perfect temperature.  Although the pension was in a residential neighborhood, everyone was pretty much at work so it was a nice, peaceful afternoon and there weren’t any noises beyond the sound of cicadas and the occasional bird call to disturb them.  In fact, it wasn’t until dusk when it began to feel a bit chilly (neither man had bothered to put on clothes after all) that they blearily woke up.  “What time is it?” Yosuke mumbled as Yu fumbled around to find one of their phones.  He glanced at the time and groaned.

“It’s almost 9pm.  I doubt there’s any restaurants still open around here,” he said, his voice husky with sleep.

Yosuke sighed deeply before untangling himself and fumbling to get out of bed.  “Hopefully there’s a 7-Eleven nearby,” he yawned.  “Or some other convenience store.  I’m starved.”

Yu sat up and looked at their clothes scattered on the floor before making the wise decision to pull out fresh clothes from his suitcase.  Yosuke soon followed suit before going in the bathroom and patting down his hair until it looked halfway decent.  Yu at this point didn’t care – it wasn’t like other than Yosuke he had anyone to impress so his normally carefully maintained locks remained a mess from where Yosuke had tugged on them earlier.  Yosuke finally found his phone and checked it, quickly searching for the nearest convenience store.  “There is a 7-Eleven a few blocks away,” he noted, before turning to look at Yu.  “You down to take a walk?”

“Maybe it’ll wake me up,” Yu replied, still looking pretty groggy.  He was usually pretty much in control of himself, so it was pretty endearing to see him so out of it.  Yosuke hid his bemused smile so he wouldn’t hurt his feelings before they both headed out after Yu double checked he had their room key.  They quietly made their way downstairs, the pension silent as everyone tried to be mindful of each other in such a cozy setting.  When they reached the downstairs, they found two of the guests quietly chatting with each other next to the fireplace that was now going since it was a bit cooler at night.  Yu and Yosuke bowed slightly as they walked past, and the guests, another young couple, bowed their heads politely in return. 

They then made their way out to the quiet city streets, definitely much different from the bustle they were used to now in Tokyo, but similar to what it would be like in Inaba at night.  It made both of them feel nostalgic as they walked along the city streets, with only an occasional car driving by, more than likely on their way home.  They almost imagined what it would look like covered in fog as it so much was at night in Inaba that year they lived there together.  “It’s weird how quiet it is here,” Yosuke finally admitted, glancing at his phone to see how close they were.  Only a few more minutes based on how fast they’d been walking.

“It’s kind of relaxing,” Yu disagreed.  The cooler air had woken him up and he looked more alert finally.  “But, I can see where you’re coming from.  It’s a lot like home.”  They both still referred to Inaba as home, even though Yu had only truly lived there a year.  It was where their friends and family were, so it would always be their hometown, even if they were both originally city boys.

They finally arrived at the 7-Eleven and ducked in, Yosuke making a beeline for the ramen while Yu looked for a set meal that looked decent.  After Yosuke had poured hot water in his ramen and picked out a few things to add to it like an egg and some other toppings, they both grabbed drinks and paid for their meals, opting to sit outside on the tables and chairs set up out there in order to eat and enjoy the crisp air.  “I can’t believe our trip is almost over,” Yosuke sighed.  “After whatever surprise you have in the morning, we’re heading back, right?”  He and Yu had some plans that weekend that he knew they had to be back home in time for.

“Yes.  We’re flying back,” Yu said casually, taking a bite of his tonkatsu.  Yosuke immediately dropped his chopsticks into his ramen before cursing and fishing them out, wincing as his fingers touched the hot water. 

“We’re what?” he asked, his voice a bit pitchy.

Yu gave him an odd look.  “We’re flying.  It’ll be much faster than trying to take a train back home.”

Yosuke started jiggling his leg nervously, and Yu knew if he had brought his headphones with him, now would be the time he would hold onto them for comfort.  “Partner, I’ve never been flying before,” he admitted, and Yu’s brows raised.  He took in Yosuke’s nervous appearance, and slight trepidation formed in his stomach.  He tried to tamp it down and immediately put on his confident face, the one that usually calmed Yosuke down and encouraged him to follow his lead.

“It’ll be fine.  I’ll be right with you the whole time,” Yu said encouragingly.  “I used to fly a lot as a kid when I travelled with my parents, so I have a lot of experience.  I’ll make it as comfortable as I can for you, ok?”

Yosuke nodded his head, but he still looked unsure as he slurped at his noodles.  Yu internally winced at this slight wrench in his plans so close to the end of the trip.  He had not considered that Yosuke may be uncomfortable about flying; he just figured by the end of the trip they would be done with trains after how much travelling they had been doing.  ‘Hopefully it all goes well tomorrow,’ he thought.

After eating their late dinner, they wandered around the city a bit, noticing a nearby park.  They were a bit awake now after their nap and figured some exercise would wear them out so they would be able to sleep that night.  So, they wandered around the park for a bit, holding hands since there wasn’t anyone else around, and enjoying their time together.  Since Yosuke had to go to work so early, he often would be tired by the time Yu got home and they didn’t often get to do things together most of the time.  So, they were cherishing the time they had now.  It almost felt like high school again, the two of them roaming around, nothing to do other than chat about school and videogames and girls back when Yosuke was still oblivious and Yu was trying to fit in. 

“We’ve come a long way, haven’t we?” Yu mused with a chuckle, squeezing Yosuke’s hand.

“What do you mean?” Yosuke asked curiously.

“Just, where we started and where we are now.  I don’t think the Yosuke I met that first day in Inaba would have expected he would grow up to be here, holding my hand as my boyfriend,” Yu replied.

Yosuke blushed lightly before looking down.  “You’re not wrong,” he said softly.  Yu glanced at him and saw the slightly melancholy look cross his face.

“To be fair,” Yu continued, watching him carefully.  “The old me wouldn’t have even thought we would be friends, let alone lovers.”

Yosuke blinked before looking up at him.  He remembered how Yu had been more aloof at the beginning of the school year and furrowed his brows.  “Really?  That’s kind of lonely, Yu,” he murmured. 

Yu shrugged his shoulders.  “Luckily, you and the others changed all of that.  I have to admit though, a lot of that was you,” he said.

Now it was Yosuke’s turn to tug at his hand, and he soon drew Yu slightly closer so he could quickly peck him on the cheek.  “I’m glad I did.  And I’m glad old Yosuke was proven wrong,” he grinned cheekily, causing a matching grin to cross Yu’s face in return.

“And I’m glad old Yu was proven wrong too, partner,” Yu replied.

They then headed back to the pension, finally tired after their long walk.  After sharing a shower, they changed into their pjs and climbed back into the clean bed, forced to snuggle closely together in order to fit.  It wasn’t the most comfortable way to sleep, but it would have to do.  After several minutes of shifting to get into a mostly comfortable position, they finally drifted off to the comforting sound of each other’s breathing.


	5. Last Stop - Return to Tokyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu and Yosuke wrap up their trip to Hokkaido and head home~

The next morning Yu’s alarm went off incredibly early.  Yosuke groaned into where he had buried his head into his neck, and Yu gently ran his fingers through his hair in order to placate him.  “Sorry, but we have to get up,” he said, pressing a kiss onto the other man’s forehead.

Yosuke sighed and began the difficult task of extracting himself from the bed.  Yu reluctantly let him go before also getting up so they could change.  “We can leave our stuff here,” he instructed as they got ready to head downstairs for breakfast.  “I got us up early so we could get breakfast and take the first bus over to our location,” Yu explained.  “We’ll head back right after an early lunch so we can check out in time.”

“I guess it beats dragging our luggage along to wherever we’re going,” Yosuke said as they gathered what they needed for the journey and headed downstairs.  Breakfast was set up in the area that reminded them of a coffee shop, and there was also an employee cooking eggs to order as well.  Both of them grabbed some toast to butter and jam before Yosuke ordered eggs sunny side up and Yu picked out a slice of quiche.  Yu also got sausage and salad while Yosuke went for the bacon and fruit.  Everything was incredibly fresh and well prepared, and they both fully enjoyed their breakfast.

Afterward, they headed over to the bus stop in order to take the 20 minute ride to their location.  Yosuke listened closely to the other passengers and soon began to pick up that they would be travelling to some sort of farm.  He glanced over at Yu who merely smiled and leaned back in his seat.  “What’s Farm Tomita?” Yosuke asked.  The place sounded vaguely familiar but he couldn’t place why.

“You’ll see,” Yu teased.  “It won’t take long to get there.”

They soon pulled up at a parking lot next to a quaint gift shop called Rapport House.  They also sold different kinds of sweets in there, and Yosuke showed definite interest until Yu began tugging on his arm to lead him away.  “We can see it on our way out,” Yu explained.  “But I want you to see our reason for visiting.”

Yosuke curiously followed him, noting that as they walked they were passing by a large field with rows of differently colored flowers.  He immediately remembered Yu’s earlier comment about how the pension they stayed at fit the theme of the mystery location – apparently Farm Tomita was a farm for flowers.  It smelled amazing, and Yosuke couldn’t help but sneak some pictures of the flowers in as he walked; he knew everyone in their group would probably love it, especially Rise and Kanji.  The flowers were all brilliant shades of colors running from reds, to oranges, to golds along with pinks and purples.  The largest group of flowers at the end of the field were obviously lavender and there was a large greenhouse situated in the middle as well.  Yosuke deeply breathed in the soothing scent.  “Ok, this is pretty nice,” he admitted, enjoying the warm morning temperature that wasn’t as hot as it would be in Tokyo or closer to noon here. 

“Just wait,” Yu said, looking pretty excited.  Yosuke couldn’t help but find it cute, and he quickly snapped a photo of his boyfriend when he wasn’t looking.  That would probably become his new phone background later.

Eventually, after passing more gift shops and other interesting buildings that Yosuke figured they would be checking out later, they arrived at the location Yu had been waiting for him to see.  It was the traditional lavender field at Farm Tomita and rows upon rows of lavender went back as far as the eye could see.  Yosuke’s breath hitched upon spotting it, and Yu looked just as amazed finally seeing it in person.  “Pictures don’t really do it justice,” he commented as they headed toward it, immediately walking between some of the rows until they were completely surrounded by the flowers.  The smell was overpowering, but definitely pleasant. 

“So, I take it this place is known for lavender,” Yosuke said. 

“Yes.  Do you like it?” Yu asked cautiously.

“I never thought I’d be taken on a date to a flower farm but I have to admit, this is pretty awesome,” Yosuke said, staring up at the bright blue sky.  There were only a few clouds here and there and overall it was a perfect summer morning.  “It’s impossible not to feel relaxed here,” he added.

Yu grinned at him, his gray eyes regarding him fondly.  “What do you say we take a picture together amongst the flowers,” he suggested, and Yosuke immediately agreed.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/26256737@N06/43660337364/in/dateposted/)

They soon snapped one that they both liked, their smiling faces surrounded completely by the lavender and lit up by the early morning sunlight.  “This is perfect,” Yosuke said, immediately sending it to their friends.  “The girls are going to be so jealous,” he joked, referring back to high school when most of them had seemed to have had a slight crush on Yu.

Yu chuckled and shook his head.  “I think they’re well aware of who you belong to now,” he said, and Yosuke rolled his eyes.

“You know exactly what I’m referring to,” he said, lightly punching Yu on the shoulder.  They enjoyed walking amongst the flowers for a bit longer before heading to the potpourri house to get some gifts for their friends.  Yosuke now understood why Yu had recommended getting their souvenirs here; the lavender gifts were definitely unique and he knew everyone could find a use for them. 

“We should also bring some of the sweets back for Chie, Yukiko, and Teddie,” Yu recommended as they picked out essential oil, perfume, and sachets of dried lavender for those they thought would appreciate it.

“Good idea,” Yosuke agreed.  “I think Chie would kill me if we didn’t bring her back any food,” he joked.  Chie and Yukiko were meeting them in the city that weekend for a belated birthday celebration for Yosuke, so the treats would definitely still be good to give them.  And they could bring the other gifts back to the rest of their friends and family in Inaba for them.

Next, they headed to the Café Rene for their early lunch.  The café was gorgeous with large glass windows along three of the walls and a glass ceiling as well.  It gave them a great view of the farm and let all of the natural lighting in to brighten up the room. They walked up to the counter along the far wall to order, Yosuke ordering the croquet curry while Yu ordered the sausage curry.  All the dishes were made with regional ingredients and delicious.  Yu ordered an iced lavender tea to go with his meal, while Yosuke got some lavender ramune.  Their food was quickly served up and they sat down to eat while appreciating the scenery surrounding them on all sides from the large windows.

Yosuke’s croquette was nice and crispy and the potatoes used had a nice flavor.  Both dishes had fresh asparagus from Furano that was perfectly boiled and tender, and the curry was a vegetable curry that was well seasoned and tasted great.  Yu also enjoyed his peppery sausage that went well with the vegetable curry.  Yosuke immediately popped the marble into the neck of his ramune bottle and took a sip before immediately making a face.  “How is it?” Yu asked in amusement.

“It’s, uh, different,” Yosuke said.  He forced himself to take another sip before immediately taking a bite of curry to get the flavor out of his mouth.  Yu, meanwhile, took a sip of his lavender tea and was immediately soothed by the rich flavor of the lavender; it really made the tea taste amazing.

Once they finished eating, they followed up with dessert.  Yu decided to try the lavender soft serve while Yosuke, who had been a bit iffy on the ramune, decided to go with the cantaloupe ice cream.  He tried a bite of Yu’s just to make sure and immediately made a face before washing out the taste with his own.  “Lavender’s nice to smell but definitely not good to eat,” Yosuke said, while Yu laughed

“I quite enjoy the flavor,” he said, taking a large bite and causing Yosuke to wrinkle his nose.

“I don’t get you sometimes,” he said.  The melon ice cream was very sweet and tasted like fresh cantaloupe while the lavender had a creamier flavor that Yu appreciated.  They both took in more of the flower fields as they walked and enjoyed their ice cream, eventually making their way back to the Rapport House in order to pick up some sweets for their friends and for the train ride to the airport.  Yosuke picked out melon bread and the melon cream puff for himself (cantaloupe melon flavored as opposed to the usual honeydew type melon), while Yu got lavender honey custard and a lavender cream puff.  They got lavender macarons for the girls and lavender milk candy for Teddie.  Afterward, they had to head out to make the bus back to Furano so they would be able to check out of their room in time.

They made it back just in time to check out and were soon packed up and out the door.  This time they decided to walk to the train station since they still had a bit of time before their train headed out.  It was starting to get warmer now than it had been at the farm, but it was still just comfortable enough where it wasn’t too hot.  They appreciated seeing Furano in the daylight and how nostalgic it made them for Inaba with its sleepy, residential feel.  Once they finally made it to the train station and headed to the platform to wait for the train that would take them to Sapporo, Yosuke began fidgeting nervously and soon had his headphones over his ears before fiddling with his phone to pick a song to play.  Yu knew he was probably thinking about their flight in a few hours, and he reached over and gently took Yosuke’s hand, soothingly running his thumb over his palm until he calmed down.  “Remember, I’m with you,” he said, when Yosuke finally pulled his headphones down around his neck.

Yosuke nodded, giving Yu’s hand a gentle squeeze.  “I know,” he replied.

* * *

Yu didn’t want to let go of his hand, but it was better that Yosuke let the music back in his brain so that he could mediate on his own for a while.  Yu hesitantly let him go, and Yosuke smiled as if to reassure _him_ , and eventually righted his headphones.  Yu’s concerned gaze drifted over his features for several minutes, sensitive to the sight of any of the worry he knew Yosuke must be trying to keep down. 

He hadn’t thought to bring medicine of any kind.  Guiltily, he would admit that he hadn’t anticipated even having a _need_ for an anxiety aide for something like a short plane ride - not after everything they’d been through.  Not after watching each other nearly perish, month after month, for an entire year.  What could a plane ride do that a goddess couldn’t?  Although Yu supposed those were slightly different fears . . . the goddess you could at least _talk_ to. 

He was debating venturing into the small gift shop at the station to see if they might have anything when Yosuke broke the pensive silence. 

“So, how many times have you flown, anyway?”  

Yosuke still had his headphones on, and he wasn’t looking at Yu.  His gaze was darting around the train terminal at nothing in particular as people moseyed past them; he was bending his headphone cord and looping his fingers round it continuously.

Sensing his answering was important here, Yu cleared his mind and tried to think of the last time he’d been on one.  He definitely hadn’t flown since he’d met Yosuke, for sure, and the last plane ride he could clearly remember before that was . . . his flight to America.

“I went to New York City a year or so before I moved to Inaba.  I think that was the last time.”

Yosuke’s eyes immediately widened.  “Woah, I forgot you went to America.  Damn, that must have been a long flight, huh?” he winced, obviously mentally putting himself in Yu’s place.

“ _Much_ longer than the one we’re taking today.  This one’s just over an hour,” he assured with a gentle smile. 

Yosuke smiled back and looked down, finally letting the headphone cord go in favor of clasping his hands together.  “I don’t even know what I’d do on a plane ride that long,” he laughed, but not in his usual way.

After a quiet pause, Yu replied, “You’d make it.” 

 

The train arrived on time, but it was still too soon for Yosuke, who sighed heavily as he stood up and they each grabbed a suitcase. 

“It’ll be all right, Yosuke,” he said, trying to keep his voice light.

Yosuke merely sighed again.  “Yeah, yeah . . .”  he groaned, yanking with unnecessary force on the handle of his bag so the telescope part would extend. 

As they began walking across the terminal towards the train, Yu fought the instinct to grab for his hand.  Yu had learned shortly after meeting him that Yosuke was much stronger than he looked, than _Yu_ certainly was, and that he could be guided through his struggles with very little direction.  Besides, he didn’t want to baby him.  

They rode the train in silence. 

 

As it happened, the airport turned out to be so large that holding Yosuke’s hand became crucial to avoid them being separated.  It wasn’t the largest airport Yu had seen by any stretch, but still bustling with rushed and lost tourists, much busier than Yu had suspected it would be.  Yosuke had apparently been thinking the same thing because his hand met his halfway when Yu reached for it. 

Security was a trip.  Yu had charged himself with gathering their boarding materials while Yosuke, with little to do, stood anxiously eyeing the front of the line as they inched towards it. 

“S-should I take my headphones off?” 

“Not yet, but you’ll have to put them through the x-ray eventually.”  _Boarding pass, identification . . ._

“What?!  Won’t that mess them up?”  Clearly aghast, he jerked them off his neck right away and held them close to his chest. 

“I can’t imagine so,” he couldn’t help but chuckle. “Why would it?”

“ _Dude_ ,” Yosuke hissed, bending down to their bags and tugging back the closest zipper he could get his fingers around.  “You should have told me we were going through x-rays . . .” he mumbled, tucking his headphones securely inside a compartment.

Yu gave him a dubious look and _almost_ said “We’re at an airport . . .” but decided to let it go, considering, and just shook his head.  _Poor Yosuke . . ._

 

He took the lead through the security check, knowing Yosuke would be able to fall in line behind every example he presented.  That made the entire process go very smoothly, although he almost followed Yu through the metal detector by accident.  In just a few minutes, they were done, and Yosuke was gawking at the sight of the security line behind them like he couldn’t believe they’d made it out alive, while Yu grabbed his hand and lead the way through the terminal to their departure gate. 

“Jeeze, and I thought the subways in the city were crazy.”  Yosuke wrapped his fingers tighter around his.

Yu laughed. “Airports are a whole different beast – oh, here’s our gate.” 

Yu chose to seat them next to the windows, hoping that the sight of the planes coming in would enthrall Yosuke rather than terrify him, though that was a gamble.  Yosuke stared out of the window slightly slack-jawed as they sat down, watching as one small plane taxied itself across the runway to the gate.  Yu considered that a victory, for now.  While he was distracted with that, Yu fished through the bag Yosuke had and pulled out his headphones, presenting them to him with a steady hand and gaze.

Yosuke took his eyes off the sights through the window and quirked a small smile at him.  “Thanks, partner.”  And then he took the headphones from him to put them in their proper place. 

Yu had plenty of emails to catch up on while they waited but ended up getting absorbed in a long-winded article when their gate began boarding.  The announcement was a rude awakening that the hardest part of the trip was before them.  He looked over at Yosuke who just began noticing that everyone around them was rising from their seats and picking up their luggage. 

“You ready?” Yu mumbled, his hand falling to Yosuke’s knee and squeezing gently.

Yosuke didn’t say anything, which made Yu feel uneasy himself.  He looked unsure and on the edge of panic, torn between taking his headphones off or keeping them on.  Yu sat and waited, and eventually, Yosuke lowered them to his neck. 

“Our plane’s here,” he said to him, keeping his hand on his knee.  Yosuke looked down at the feet of strangers as they walked past them to line up.  “Let’s get in line.”

Yosuke swallowed and nodded without a word, grabbing one of their bags while Yu took the other one.  When they took their place in line, awkwardly sandwiched between an older couple in front and a businessman behind them, Yu pulled Yosuke behind him and gripped his hand.  Yosuke squeezed it back, carefully lowering his face into Yu’s shoulder and breathing deeply.  He stayed that way until they began moving. 

Yu handed their passes to the clerk and it wasn’t until they were walking down the bridge towards the plane itself that Yu noticed how sweaty Yosuke’s palm was. 

“When we get inside, it’ll be a little packed.  There’s less room to move than there is on the trains back home.  Oh, but don’t worry – our seats are numbered, so we’ll be sitting together.”

Yosuke didn’t really acknowledge that he heard what he was saying outside of a curt nod, so Yu kept going.

“From the numbers we have, it looks like our seats will be in the back.  That’s technically the safest part of the plane.” 

Yosuke nodded again, but they were coming up on the door now, which caused him to put Yu’s hand in a deathgrip.  It hurt, but Yu didn’t mind, greeting the pilot with a polite bow as they finally entered the plane and began the slow march to the very back. 

It was much noisier in here than the bridge, so Yu had to raise his voice as he kept talking.

“When we get to our seats, we can put both our bags in the overhead right above us.  Take out your manga first, though.” 

“Okay,” Yosuke replied, probably only so that Yu knew he could hear him.

He didn’t let go of Yosuke’s hand until they’d made it to their seats.  Fortune had been in his favor when he’d purchased these tickets; they just so happened to be in a good spot for first time travelers.  One of the seats was a window seat and he asked Yosuke without words if he wanted to sit there (Yu had loved the window seats as a child). He didn’t, as it turned out, very emphatically shaking his head, and Yu accepted that answer with precisely _zero_ mirth.  

Taking their seats should have been a relief from all the standing and trudging through painfully slow lines with too many people – every one of whom managed to bump into them at some point – but it only seemed to heighten Yosuke’s anxiety.  He was taking deep breaths, looking all around the cabin at every passenger in sight, freshly procured manga forgotten on the empty seat beside him as he clenched his fists around the padded armrests. 

Yu put his palm over one of them.  “We still have a few minutes before take-off.  The attendants are going to do a safety demonstration in the front, but at this point I have it memorized so don’t worry if you can’t quite hear them from back here.”

Yosuke blinked at him in confusion and mounting worry, despite entirely what Yu had just told him.  “Safety demo?”  He sat up a little straighter in his seat.  “Wha-you mean, what, like if the plane crashes?”

“ _The plane won’t crash_ ,” Yu quickly replied in a firm, low voice while leaning very close to Yosuke’s face and pressing his fingers into his palm.  “We’ll land, I promise.” 

Yosuke scoffed, tearing his gaze away from Yu’s calm face to flit about the cabin.  “Don’t promise me that.  Even _you_ can’t control a _plane_ —”

Yosuke was forced to stop short when Yu took his chin in two fingers and turned his face towards his.  “We’ll land, Yosuke,” he said again, as close to a promise as he could get it.  Of course, he couldn’t know something like that _absolutely_ , but the math was greatly in his favor.  All Yosuke had to do was suspend his disbelief for an hour and half.

Yosuke’s breathing slowed, and when Yu let go of his chin, Yosuke conceded with a slight nod.  “Yeah.”

Yu thought he looked a little more at ease, even if his face was still wracked with worry.  Yu closed their distance suddenly and kissed him, lingering when Yosuke accepted his lips with a small, surprised moan. 

“Do you want to order a beer or glass of wine or something?  Might help your nerves,” Yu asked when he pulled back.

Yosuke, now reeling from the kiss instead of his own fear, shook his head. “Nah, that’d probably just make me wanna throw up, to be honest,” he laughed uneasily. 

Yu laughed, too, and squeezed his hand.  His attention was diverted from Yosuke’s gently flushed cheeks and lips when a female flight attendant began speaking at the front of the plane.  He checked Yosuke’s face again for any visible reactions and settled back in his chair.  Another attendant came by and peeked her head into their aisle to check that their seatbelts were fastened, and, having forgotten entirely about them, Yu hurriedly belted himself in and Yosuke did the same.  He immediately re-laced their fingers together, feeling Yosuke’s breathing pick up as the plane began its taxi towards the runway lane. 

The flight attendant kept speaking – and so did Yu.

“The plane will start picking up speed soon, so don’t be alarmed.  We have to get really fast in order to take-off and it’ll be loud at first.”  

_If you are seated next to an emergency exit, please read the special instruction card . . ._

“The plane’s going to shake a little, but it’s totally normal. We’re in great flying weather, so once we’re up you shouldn’t feel anything at all.  The worst part is take-off – always is.”  As he said it, the plane’s speed was accelerating at its usual rapid rate, and wow, Yosuke’s palm was _really_ sweaty.

_In the event of a decompression, an oxygen mask will . . ._

The plan entered its final acceleration before gently lifting off the runway, and, just as Yu had predicted, the plane bobbed and shook for several seconds as it broke through the clouds and entered the upper levels of the atmosphere.  Yosuke had stopped breathing and his eyes were slammed shut. 

Yu watched his face as he continued.  “We’re almost there.  We’ll be climbing for a few more minutes, but soon the plane will level out.  If your ears hurt, try swallowing.  You can make them pop just like when you’re on an elevator.”

_In the event of an emergency, please assume the bracing position . . ._

Yosuke swallowed accordingly, and Yu felt encouraged by that.  “You’re doing great, partner.”

Yosuke released his breath then, as well as a small, brief smile.

 

The sight of their own block – not the excruciating plane ride that had gotten them there – was the thing that ultimately convinced Yosuke that they were on solid ground, and _home_.  The surprise trip had been the best birthday present, and the best vacation, and the best _everything_ that Yosuke could have ever hoped to have, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t looking forward to sleeping in his own futon again.  That bed last night hadn’t exactly been the best one to experience before a long travel day. 

The sun was getting ready to set as they approached their door.  Yosuke was already starving.  He was pretty sure his nerves before the flight ensured he hadn’t eaten quite as much as he should have, and he never listened to Yu when he told him to eat more, which hadn’t helped. 

“Is Rise still here?”  Yosuke asked as Yu unlocked their door.

“Nah, she left early this morning after she fed Hana.”

Indeed, as the room they entered was dark and cool and devoid of the TV noise Yosuke was sure Rise would have been blaring as she tore through their kitchen.  He’d never been an overly tidy person, but even he was impressed with the condition in which the idol had left their residence for them.  The dishwasher hummed silently and everything looked just as Yu typically liked it. 

“Wow, Rise kept the place up nice, huh—uh, partner?”

Yu was already cooing and burying his face in Hana’s fur, who had come chirping to greet them at the door as they kicked off their shoes and threw their bags down. 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/26256737@N06/44103184261/in/dateposted/)

“Oh hello, Hana,” Yosuke drawled from a distance at the little multi-colored furball as she peeped at him over Yu’s shoulder.  He suspected this was about as close as Yu would let him get to her for now.  In lieu of nothing better to do, he nudged their luggage into the kitchen space with his feet so he could get around Yu while he lavished the cat with more kisses and chin rubs. 

Yosuke decided to get a drink and check out the rest of the house, idly going from room to room and making sure Rise really _wasn’t_ there.   He found their bedsheets freshly laundered and folded in a stack, since Yu had told her it was fine to use their futon if she ended up spending the night.  He was admiring the familiar state of mild disarray in their bedroom when he felt arms encircle his waist.

“Glad to be home?” Yu purred in his ear, causing Yosuke to spill his sip of soda.

He laughed and ran his palm along one of those arms towards his hand, enclosing it.  “Yeah, although I’m a little sad it’s over.  I kinda got used to you whisking me away to another unknown destination every day. Buuut at least no more plane rides!”

Yu snickered lightly from his shoulder.  “I think that flight shed years off _both_ our lives.”

“I wasn’t _that_ bad,” Yosuke defended, and he knew that was going to convince absolutely no one, so he quickly changed the subject.  “Hana’s in one piece I take it?”

“Good news:  Rise can stay our friend.”

“ _Wow_.”  Yosuke turned around to encircle his waist.  “Glad she wasn’t around to hear you say _that_.”

Yu smiled wickedly and grabbed his lips in a kiss, much different from the one he’d given him on the plane, fast and hard.  Yosuke molded to it right away, nearly losing his grip on the neck of the bottle. 

“I’m kinda glad she’s not around for—” Yu cleared his throat— “ _other_ reasons.”

Yu shuffled forward, quickly wrapping Yosuke up in another heated kiss, and the both of them began to scoot across the wooden floors on socked feet toward their unmade futon.  Yosuke still had the bottle in his hands and he didn’t know what was going to happen to it, but like hell if he was about to break this kiss to figure it out.  Yu ran his tongue across Yosuke’s lips before delving into his mouth.  Yosuke moaned, body rocketing to life as the sensation took him. 

Yu pulled back from the kiss when Yosuke could feel the backs of his knees bump against the bed, and _crap_ Yu’s face was already so flushed and pretty and hungry-looking.  “Y . . . you didn’t get enough of this during vacation?” Yosuke asked drunkenly. 

Yu didn’t smile as he took the bottle from Yosuke’s loosening grasp and placed it on the nightstand.  He didn’t smile when he urged Yosuke to lay back on the bed with two firm hands and clambered on top of him.  He didn’t smile until he was just about to kiss him again, right before their lips met, and Yosuke got his answer.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/26256737@N06/43710452415/in/dateposted/)

**Author's Note:**

> We're using a break to show where one person's section starts and the other's ends. Treya_Barton is writing the more fluff sections while livefree is taking care of the smut >: ) We are including art by Yu Narumura as well - he's doing our cover and will be including an art for each chapter. We will be updating as he completes each piece so look forward to it! Please check out his tumblr for more of his work ^^


End file.
